


Oh, You'd Probably Go to Heaven

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Will Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Eventual Fluff, Insane!Stanford Pines, M/M, Mild depictions of torture, Omega!Dipper Pines, Sexual Acitvity in 7th Chapter, Sexual Activity in 4th Chapter, Sexual Activity in 8th Chapter, mild depictions of violence, possessive!Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Will fell in love, but is quickly regretting the mistake. They always did tell him to never fall for a human, and now he's in a situation he can't escape from. At least he's close with the boy now. That's worth something, right?





	1. Whether You Should Live or Die

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the Reverse Falls AU and I also (kinda sorta maybe a lot) love writing in the ABO universe, so I thought I might make an actual fic combining them! It's a bit of a slow burner (for me, anyway), but we'll get to the good stuff soon! Waiting for finals to let up on Thursday so I can go full force and publish new chapters for my other fics as well as finally publish "Mountain Sounds". Trust me, everything will be updated and some fics even completed over winter break! Thank you all for the comments and kudos, they literally make my day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins' new pet takes some getting warming up to, though Will knows more than they think.

Dipper tilted his head to the side, staring ahead with half-lidded eyes in pure boredom. He sighed as he leaned forward on the little table in front of him, resting his chin in his hand as he started yawning. The whimpers that came from in front of him were saddening, though it didn't shake him. 

In fact, it just made him even more bored.

They'd chained this demon about a week ago and today was his turn to watch over it. They hadn't quite decided what to do with it, as they weren't exactly expecting to catch an all-powerful demon. He figured maybe he could get it to stop sniveling for once. Dipper listened to it sniffle as it stared at him, its tiny black hands gripping the shackles around its wrists and feet.

"P-P-Please, human, I don't l-like these s-shackles!"

The demon had taken to begging Dipper, as Mabel was usually the one that scare the thing half to death. Or rather, back where it probably belonged. Mabel had even commented that the demon seemed to have a weird preference toward him, and he rolled his eyes. 

"We're not going to take them off, so you should stop asking before you anger one of us and make your life actually miserable with a worse form of confinement."

The demon had stopped asking to be let free a few days ago when the realization hit that he was magically enslaved to the twins. He'd come to understand exactly how doomed he was, and instead asked to remove the harsh restraints when the girl had watched him. They were heavy and sometimes stung around his limbs. Plus, it only added to his known humiliation. She only laughed when he asked.

"T-They h-hurt." Will whined pathetically, his voice warbled through the cries.

Dipper waved a suddenly glowing hand and the shackles loosened slightly. A heavy sob and tears flooded the area around the demon as Will rubbed his skin gratefully. Dipper let out an annoyed breath before standing, the legs of the chair sliding back against the hard floor in a loud scraping noise. He'd thought that would stop the cries, not make them worse. The demon held its breath, its one eye blurry as it watched the human walk toward it. It started whimpering even louder, shaking as Dipper stopped in front of it.

Dipper raised a hand and the demon flinched, bringing its arms over its head as it clenched its eye shut. What was expected to be a beating was instead gentle pet to the back of his head. He sniffled, one eye turning up as he dropped his hands to watch the boy attempt to comfort him.

"H-H-Human?" 

"Dipper." He corrected, squatting next to the demon. He noticed the demon relax with his ministrations. The demon was soft despite his brick-like appearance. Much like petting a silk pillow, really. 

"D-Dipper? I-I like that n-name." 

Dipper was still emotionless, gently patting the blue triangle until it had stopped crying. The triangle then shifted, moving to wrap its arms around his leg. He raised an eyebrow as black arms clenched his slacks, tiny blue chains scraping against the ground.

"You will call us as we are: your masters. Do you understand?"

The triangle nodded, its floating black hat flopping at the motion. 

"Say it."

"I u-understand...m-master." 

"Good. Now what's your name?"

The demon sniffled a bit before clenching the leg a little tighter as he hugged it nervously.

"M-My name is Will Cipher." 

Dipper nodded. He scooped the demon up in his hand, watching the triangle fidget as it gripped his wrist. He waved his hands over the chains connected to the wall and broke them, instead chaining them invisibly to his soul. He walked out of the dungeon, climbing the stairs with heavy clanks of his oxfords against the floor. The demon shifted to rest in his hand, it's eye already becoming watery again as they walked through the door at the top of the stairs.

"You will follow all of our commands without a single complaint. This could be anything from house chores to other tasks we give you. Do you understand, Will?"

"Y-Yes...m-master." 

"You will answer when we summon you, otherwise you'll learn the extent of what those chains can do to you in any form of disobedience you may perform." 

Will nodded, another tear sliding down his face as he wrapped his small arms around Dipper's finger. 

He'd noticed this human was stoic in nature toward him, but a lot kinder in his words and mannerisms. While the girl, Mabel, often scolded and laughed at him, Dipper would just sit with him, though it was often in silence. He was grateful to hear the human's voice directed toward him, for once.

Dipper moved to place the demon in the pocket on his chest as he used his other hand to pluck the demon off his hand. Will blinked fresh tears out of his vision as he decreased in size, realizing he was carefully being moved into the boy's uncharacteristic dress shirt. He snuggled into the fabric, peeking out his eye.

"M-Master?"

"Yes, Will?"

"W-Where are we g-going?"

Dipper straightened out the informal black button-up shirt, fixing the amulet around his neck as he adjusted to the small added weight in his shirt from the demon. He'd opted to leave his usual blue vest and cape upstairs when Mabel had complained to him about how hot it was outside. 

"Into town. I need to grab some things. I would recommend you don't do anything that could invoke my anger." 

"I-I won't." The demon sniffled, squinting when Dipper opened the front door. A part of him never wanted to make the human angry, the part that had unfortunately fallen for the human years ago. 

He'd watched this human from afar for years. Never truly getting close enough to hear any of the conversations the boy held, he just observed the way the boy would gracefully gesture when he spoke and he moved so majestically. His appearance is what Will had truly fallen for, with stunning blue eyes and the stars themselves marked on his forehead. So, naturally, he answered a little more willingly to Dipper's requests. Will had quickly relaxed against Dipper's voice, its silkiness only adding to the unusual love he held for the human.

Dipper paused to roll up his black sleeves, making the demon's eyes widen at the tattoos that graced the boy's skin. They were covered in familiar designs and hieroglyphics, some that Will swore he'd seen in his earlier years of life. They were beautiful against the pale skin, and a part of Will really wanted to memorize each and every one of them. He watched Dipper drop his arms as he started walking toward an almost spotless black car. 

"You will stay where you are for the duration of this trip, do you understand?" 

"Y-yes, of course, master." The name rolled off his tongue a little easier now, feeling less foreign the more he used it.

Dipper pulled keys out of his pocket, unlocking the car door and shuffling into the sleek car. He started the engine, turning the car onto the road as the radio quietly filled the air with mindless music. Will blinked, taking the moment to look up at bottom of the Dipper's jaw. It was strong, clenching slightly as the human drove. 

His thoughts turned to how he'd only dreamed of getting those close to the human before. He would drift a little too close some nights, watching the boy sleep with a sense of deep curiosity. He wondered what it would be like, snuggled against Dipper's torso. He wondered if Dipper would be tender with him. It was one night that he'd come too close, catching the glimpse of the girl a moment too late, and he was caught. But now his chains were looser, and he was against the steady heartbeat of the human he held such strong affections for. 

They pulled up to a small town, a town Will was fully acquainted with. Dipper turned off the car, opening the door and pushing himself off. Will shuffled in his place in the pocket, glancing around curiously. He already knew all forms of escape were useless, and it made his heart clench. He'd practically traded freedom for his love of Dipper and he couldn't push the tears that filled his eye. 

Dipper pushed into the store, what Will quickly recognized as a grocery, and walked nonchalantly through. The sound of his shoes against the floor made the other people in the store turn to him, clear awe in their eyes as Dipper flashed a warning smile. Will blushed slightly at the sight from where he was. Oh, oh he forgot how it made him feel when the boy smiled.

"Lovely day, is it not?" Dipper asked silkily to an older woman, earning a gentle stuttering response and a blush. 

Dipper continued forward, walking down an isle and turning to look at the small containers. Will sniffled, reading the labels. Sprinkles? 

"M-Master?" Will whispered.

"Don't speak." Dipper growled softly, a hand reaching forward to pull a container off the shelf. 

Will ducked into the pocket, hiding himself as he pouted remorsefully. 

He felt Dipper begin walking again, and heard him grab a few more objects before finally hearing soft beeping noises. He peeked his eye out to see the cash register ring with a man running the line. The man brightened at the sight of Dipper.

"Dipper, sharply dressed as always!"

"Of course." Dipper grinned, placing the objects down on the small conveyer belt. They moved, slowly scanned as they were placed into small bags. Will blinked, watching curiously. 

"I'm going to see your show tomorrow!"

"Excellent! I do hope you'll enjoy it." 

The man grinned as Dipper paid for the products. He grabbed the bags, wishing the man a good day as he left. The smile quickly disappeared, fading into his usual stoic appearance. Will's eye furrowed at the sight, already missing the smile. 

Once they were in the car, Dipper let out a slow breath. He leaned against the car seat, turning the car on quickly and placing the bags in the passenger seat.

"M-Master?"

"You're not to speak when we're out of the house. These people do not understand your existence and can possibly exorcise you if they see you." Dipper stated flatly as he stared ahead.

Will sniffled in response.

"What were you going to ask?"

"W-What were you g-getting?" 

"Supplies for Mabel." 

Then he leaned forward, and Will felt the car shift and start moving. 

When they arrived back to the house, he saw Mabel standing at the door with her arms crossed over her chest. It made Will tremble in Dipper's pocket. Dipper audibly sighed as he turned the car off, opening the door.

"Where's the demon, brother? I asked you to watch him!" 

"He's with me, Mabel. Will, come out."

Will floated out of his place in the pocket, increasing in size once he was in the air. The shackles clanked together, making Mabel raise her eyebrows.

"And he was obedient on your whole trip?"

"Yes. Also, I brought you the things you asked for." 

Dipper leaned into the car, grabbing the bags and pulling them out. Mabel smiled at the sight, quickly walking forward to take them. 

"Oh! Thank you, brother!" She eyed the demon quickly. "So you're not even remotely curious as to why he's so willing to follow your every command?" 

Dipper turned to the demon, watching the area around the demon's eye turn bright red. The twins just stared at the blush the demon held, turning back to each other.

"I have other things I need to focus on so that's a matter for another day." Dipper simply stated, turning to enter the house. 

Mabel stared at the demon with narrowed eyes, making Will tremble and start whimpering. He quickly made to follow Dipper, latching onto the boy's arm as he watched Mabel with a terrified look. She only crossed her arms with the bags in her hands, staring him down. 

"Brother!"

Dipper turned around to see Mabel walking through the door. He raised an eyebrow, pausing to listen. She cleared her throat before shifting the bags in her hands. 

"Have you taken your suppressants today?" 

Will noticed genuine worry in the girl's face for the first time since he'd been captured, making him look at Dipper curiously. 

"No, thank you for reminding me, sister. I'll go do that now." 

"You just smell...like you haven't. I just wanted to make sure." 

Dipper gave a curt nod before turning on his heel, climbing the stairs to his room. He could feel Will was still gripping his arm, but didn't say anything. He was curious as to why the demon held such a strange affinity for him, but decided his suppressants took priority for now. He opened his door, and he could hear the small squeak from his arm as he lifted it to grab the bottle from his desk.

"M-master?"

"Yes?" Dipper glanced at the demon before polling open the bottle. He shook the small container, counting two brightly colored pills before shutting it again. 

"W-What are those?" 

"My medication." He stated simply, placing the bottle back on his shelf before turning to leave the room. 

"W-What are they f-for? Are you h-hurt?" 

Dipper pursed his lips at the strange tone of concern the demon held. Should he tell the demon? It wouldn't be horrible, as he couldn't possibly do anything that would free himself because of the information or use it against him in any way, really. The demon was chained to them, and he could easily summon a spell to prevent the demon from speaking.

"I'm an Omega. Do you know what that is?"

Will gave him a confused look, something Dipper was able to easily interpret from the tiny confused noise the demon let out. Will was frowning internally, wondering if it was the same system he had in his dimension. 

"In this society, there are three types of subtypes in the species: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. I am an Omega. So I take these pills for certain reasons, and that's all you really need to know."

Dipper started descending the stairs, gripping the pills loosely in one hand as he lifted his arm to allow Will to rest on the other. The small blue demon only sniffled in response.

Dipper walked into the kitchen, placing the pills on the counter as he reached up to grab a glass from the cabinet. Mabel was unloading the groceries, and Will could see eggs, flour, sprinkles, and other ingredients littering the counters.

"Dipper, you aren't really telling him your secret, are you?" Mabel shot him a concerned look, though it only lasted for a second. 

"It's okay, sister. There's not much he could really do with the information. Besides, we have that spell we learned a while back if he does." 

Mabel gave a small hum in response before turning back to organizing her ingredients. Will wondered briefly what this spell was, but remained quiet in the presence of the girl. He felt nothing but fear around the other twin, reserving himself to ask Dipper anything if he was curious. It did peak his interest at the fact that humans had the same tier of existence that he had in his old dimension. In his time in this dimension, he'd known about the ABO society but thought it had been evolved out due to its difficult genetics, though it seemed that it remained strong since his time with the Egyptian Pharaohs. 

Dipper grabbed the glass and moved it under the sink, filling it as he watched his sister pull bowls out. He carefully lifted Will, placing him on the counter. The demon's eye watered as he trembled, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Dipper popped the pills into his mouth and followed them with a gulp of water. He made a face as he placed the glass into the sink, frowning at their aftertaste. 

"They couldn't possibly make these damned things taste any better, could they?" He growled, lowering his arm so Will could climb back on. The demon stumbled forward, falling onto his face and wiggling helplessly as he tried to get back up. Dipper snorted, lifting the demon by his tiny black arm. Will yelped as he started crying, whimpering at the sudden movement. 

"Huh." Was all Dipper said before plopping the small demon back on the counter. 

"Brother, can you help me for a moment?" 

Dipper turned, leaving the demon on the counter. He walked to the side of Mabel, watching her mix a batter she'd made in one of the bowls.

"You already smell better." She stated, visibly relaxing. "Keep mixing this for a moment." 

She handed Dipper the spoon and bowl as she left, opening the cabinet from the other side of the room. She glanced at Will who resigned himself to sitting on the counter, trembling as he hugged himself. She glared at him. What a pathetic creature. She grabbed the cookie pan and placed it on the table, turning back to her brother. She held her hands out, and Dipper placed the objects back in her hands. 

"You need to remember to take your meds in the mornings, Dipper. I could smell it off you the second you got back, who knows who else could have scented you when you went out?"

"I'm fine, sister." Dipper leaned against the counter, eyeing the demon who had started floating in the air. The chains were visible again in the sunlight, causing little blue lights to reflect on the counter. 

"I'm just looking out for you."

Dipper only hummed in response. He watched his sister measure spoonfuls of the batter onto the cookie sheet. 

"Did you see those two kids while you were in town?"

Dipper shook his head. 

"No, but I do believe they should be coming back sometime this week." 

Will looked between the twins curiously. Two kids? Next week? He thought back to the times Dipper had spoken with other people. He remembered a blonde haired girl and a white haired boy that the twins had often spoken to and seemingly harassed. He wondered if that's who they were referring to. 

"I'll be in my room if you need me." 

Will snapped his head up to see Dipper push himself off the counter. He sniffled as he floated to the boy, hopeful he could just follow him around. Whenever he was with Dipper, he felt safer. Less vulnerable. 

"Demon, stay here." 

His blood went cold when he turned to see Mabel glaring at him, clearly daring him to disobey her. He turned to Dipper who shrugged at his sister, continuing up the stairs. Will whimpered, feeling tears forming as he obeyed. He was trembling as he floated forward, his attention drawn to the floor as Mabel towered over him. 

"Y-Yes, Mistress."

Dipper climbed the stairs again, entering his room and closing the door behind him. He felt dizzy, as he often did when he took those damn pills. He unbuttoned his dress shirt before laying on his bed, focusing on his breathing. He groaned, leaning forward to untie his shoes and kick them off before laying back in the soft bed. His thoughts turned back to his medication. He took these pills for a reason, to avoid being mated, but it didn't cease his tendency to care. 

He hated how much he cared about people. It made the stoic expression that defined his family hard to maintain. It was an incredibly Omega trait to have, and he absolutely hated it. 

Stanford had made these pills specifically for him, to help him suppress the hormones so he could live normally. He wanted to be powerful, intelligent, everything that defined his great-uncle. Stanford admired this, ensuring he was given the equal opportunities that alphas were given by making him, technically, an alpha. By scent, anyway. They didn't want the twin to be sold off to some useless alpha, which was why the twins were moved to live with their great-uncles instead of their parents. It was clear the parents followed the ABO societal rules, and Stanford had been against the twins' forced pairings, instead adopting them. Stanford and Stanley constantly told them they saw potential in the twins that no other children had. They had the potential to change the world; to become the most powerful beings in the world. They were wasted in their parents' home of traditional views. 

Dipper couldn't lie that a part of him was there that yearned to be claimed. Yearned to be filled with that hopeless romance and devotion of an alpha. Hormone suppressants couldn't change the genetics themselves, meaning while he didn't have heats, he still had the wants for love, for companionship. He closed his eyes, waiting for the nausea to settle. He could hear clanging in the kitchen and his sister shouting something, but he ignored it.

That was another thing that came to mind. The demon, Will. His sister was right about his curiosity on the demon's affinity for him. Will seemed to cling to him every minute he had, and Dipper couldn't tell if it was just how the demon was with him, or if he was just afraid of Mabel. It also bothered him how nice he was toward their new slave. His omega side made him weak and soft, opposing his sister's harsh alpha personality. He handled relations with the town while his sister handled the business side of their show. He never handled their traitorous victims directly, only being the lure as his sister did the torturing herself. They were individuals who questioned their tactics, who betrayed their finances, or threatened to expose Dipper's true identity. 

It was okay for him to faintly smell like omega every once in a while, throwing off anyone who asked if he had mated yet with the strange "foreign" omega scent of his "mate". But when someone found his true identity, they were killed quickly by his family. Or that's always what Dipper had assumed, anyway. He heard another loud clang and loud sobbing. He let out a loud, aggravated sigh as he contemplating going to see the commotion. He still felt sick, deciding to stay in bed a little longer.

He'd deal with it later.


	2. Please Don't Hang Your Head and Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets the infamous Stanford Pines and Dipper is met with a huge obstacle when it comes to his new demon pet.

He groaned as he woke up, realizing he'd fallen asleep when he blinked his eyes open. It was dark outside, making him frown. He looked at his watch, relieved to see it was only 6. He hadn't missed dinner. He forced himself up, holding his head. He heard whimpering below him and glanced down, seeing Will curled up in a ball on the floor, sleeping. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed, reaching down to lift the demon into his grasp. Will startled awake, hyperventilating in Dipper's hand as he clutched his fingers tightly.

"Will, what are you doing in here?" 

The demon only whimpered in response, tears rolling down his small triangular body. Dipper only sighed, standing up from his bed. He held Will in one hand as he started buttoning his shirt with the other. It was wrinkled and he knew he'd have to head about his disheveled appearance from his family at dinner, but he didn't really care at the moment. He needed to speak with Stanford, anyway. 

He opened the door, lazily walking down the stairs as he saw Mabel in the kitchen finishing dinner. He yawned, blinking the sleep pit of his eyes as he wiped them with his free hand. He felt Will float out of his hand, quickly shrinking and hiding in his pocket. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity before turning to see Mabel angrily growl at the oven before turning to him.

"That stupid demon is absolutely useless, brother!"

Dipper walked into the kitchen, hoisting himself onto the empty part of the counter. He watched his sister pull something out of the oven before putting another tray in. 

"He has no idea how to anything! And to top it all of, can barely lift a spoon!" She was snarling as she slammed the oven door closed. Dipper was practically suffocating on the smell of alpha pheromones and warm sugar cookies filling the air.

"He is a demon, Mabel. I doubt he knows a lot of things that we do. We'll need to teach him." He stated simply, looking around at the large amounts of cookies that surrounded them. 

"He acts like a whimpering, sniveling omega!" She snapped, folding her arms in front of her. She frowned suddenly, looking at her brother. "You know what I mean."

Dipper simply shrugged. He couldn't lie, most omegas were trembling, whimpering messes that submitted to any alpha that crossed their path. He yawned, stretching his arms as he felt the demon shuffle in his pocket. 

"Where is that stupid demon, anyway? He's been gone for the past hour." Mabel narrowed her eyes, looking around the kitchen.

Dipper reached into his pocket, pulling the demon out and holding him out for his sister to see. 

"Found him in my room." 

"How'd he get in your room?"

They stared at Will, making him start sobbing. Mabel rolled her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Will, how did you get into my room?" Dipper asked flatly. 

"I-I c-can float th-through walls, master."

"Well, that explains how we first saw him." Dipper raised an eyebrow, dropping the demon onto the counter. 

"That could actually be useful later on." Mabel stared at the demon disdainfully before turning her attention back to the cookies. 

Dipper let go of the demon, earning a surprised squeak as the demon fell onto his lap. Will turned bright red before scrambling upward to begin floating. Dipper raised an eyebrow at this, watching the normally blue demon turn completely red in embarrassment. He tilted his head but said nothing, watching the demon grow redder the longer he stared at him. 

"Brother, have you talked to Stanford about your pills?"

Dipper snapped his fingers and slid off the counter. Will clung to him quickly, hoping Mabel wouldn't ask him to stay again. The girl remained quiet though, focused on her work. Dipper padded through the house before stopping in front of a painting. Will looked at the picture and then back at Dipper, then back to the painting. Dipper raised his hand, placing it over the painted hand in the picture, and suddenly an outline glowed, making Will yelp as he jumped and slid off Dipper's arm, clinging to his sleeve as his legs wiggled in the air. Dipper snorted, grabbing the demon and helping him back on his shoulder. He pushed the door forward, and descended down the dark stairs. Will looked around nervously, his body glowing a neon blue in the dark room. The demon could hear muffled screams and the screeches of machinery, making him tremble. He looked at Dipper who seemed unfazed by the disturbing noises erupting from the room. 

"Stanford." Dipper raised his voice slightly, making the machinery quiet suddenly. The muffled screams ceased as well, making Will's pupil shrink in fear. Dipper continued forward, pushing through thick curtains and stepping into the messy laboratory. It was filled with broken machines and wires. Lining the shelves were animals and monsters in jars and cages, and Will swallowed hard, leaning farther against the human. 

"Dipper!" Stanford poked his head through another set of curtains, a sloppy grin on his face. Will could see that his hair was an extremely messy mix of brown curls and his glasses were askew on his gruff face. And was that...blood on his clothes? Will whined, climbing over Dipper and hiding behind his back. Stanford stumbled forward, bracing himself on a lab table, and Will could see blazing red within the dark brown pupils. He decided Mabel wasn't nearly as bad as Stanford was. 

"What can I do for my favorite son?" Stanford's grin was twisted, almost like a madman's smile. Will hadn't seen a smile so horrifying in years.

"My pills are low. Mabel wanted me to make sure I asked for more."

"Yes! Excellent! I'll start that now!" Stanford pulled a sharpie out of one of his coat pockets, and scribbled something on his arm. Will could see writing smudged all over his arm mixed with machinery grease and a strange red substance stained on his skin. What exactly did this man do down here?

"And what's this?"

Will's pupil shrank as he tried to quickly float away, only to be caught by the foot between two calloused fingers. He was pulled close to Stanford's face, making Will begin to sob. He could see the cracks in the man's glasses and the absolute insanity that haunted his eyes. 

"My new pet." Dipper stated simply. He stared at his uncle with a stoic expression, amusement lacking in his features as his uncle studied Will. 

His uncle was an omega as well, but had long surpassed the ability to even be eligible to mate. Stanford had experimented on himself so many different times that he wasn't even truly an omega anymore, much less human. When he wasn't trying medications and experiments on himself, the man was actually fairly quiet and stoic. He'd become famous for his discoveries in ABO genetics and his experiments on suppressants. Though he'd long since retired, reserving himself to perform personal experiments on test subjects he'd gotten from his "children's" shows. 

The man looked Will up and down, narrowing his eyes as his smile grew. 

"Fascinating! You'll have to let me study him later. For now, though, I'll start on your medication. Dinner should be soon, yes?" Stanford let go of Will then, allowing the demon to quickly clasp onto Dipper. He only smiled further at this. Shuffling and muffled cries sounded behind the curtain Stanford had emerged from, making the man snap his attention back.

"Yes, Stanford. Be up in fifteen minutes or whenever you get a chance." 

Stanford turned back with an unnerving grin in response. Dipper then turned on his heel, walking up the stairs again. Will felt his heart drop as the man stared at them until he disappeared behind the door with wide eyes. He could hear a machine start again moments later and more muffled screams rose. He decided he definitely liked Mabel more. 

Dipper shut the door behind him, watching it fade into the background. He turned to the dining room, watching Mabel set the table.

"Stan called and said he's going to be gone for the night. What did Ford think about the demon?" She nodded toward the trembling creature on his shoulder.

"He said something about studying him later. He's on his medication again, as a fair warning." Dipper pulled a chair out, sitting down. Mabel gave him a weird look.

"Again? I thought he said he'd stop after what happened last time." 

Dipper only shrugged. He could feel the demon clenched to him shaking. 

"And it sounds like he's in the middle of another experiment. I told him to be here in fifteen but we might have to take food down for him." 

Mabel let out an annoyed sigh before leaving the room. Dipper yawned, stretching his arms in front of him. 

"Sit at the table, Will." 

"Y-Yes, master." Will whimpered, growing in size as he fit comfortably in a chair. 

"Do you have any other forms? Or just this geometric one? I've heard some demons can take on several types."

"I-I...I have a human f-form, as well." Will sniffled, fidgeting under Dipper's gaze.

"A human form, hm? Show me, will you?" Dipper rested his head in his hand, elbow resting on the table as he stared at the demon.

"Y-Yes, master."

Will floated out of his chair, standing behind it. He snapped his tiny black fingers and suddenly a tall man stood by the table. 

Dipper raised his eyebrows, raising his head from his hand as he stared at Will. His eyes raked over the man, interest taking over his features. Will held one of his arms nervously, his fluffy light blue hair combed nicely to the side, not quite covering the black eyepatch that rested over one of his eyes. A single glowing blue eye nervously met with Dipper's, and he swallowed hard. His outfit reflected the family's, with a light blue dress shirt under a black vest and black slacks fitting his slightly muscular tone. 

Dipper was impressed, even a little aroused, to say the very least. That was, until, he smelled it.

Alpha.

He clenched his jaw, staring at the man in front of him. Mabel walked in then, nearly dropping the food in her hands. She quickly placed it on the table, eyes widened as she stared at Will with shock.

"Brother, who-"

"It's the demon." He answered quickly, scrunching his nose at the smell. It was overwhelming his senses as he bit back the emotions building in his gut. Oh, this was interesting, indeed. 

"You have a human form?" 

Will pressed his lips in a hard line, tears already lining his eye as he nodded. He hated the way they were staring at him, the attention making him extremely nervous. He wrung his hands together, flinching at the sound of his leather gloves rubbing against each other.

"Well, maybe you aren't completely useless after all." Mabel smirked, tilting her head as she scanned the demon.

She left again into the kitchen, grabbing the remaining dishes. Dipper continued to stare at Will, trying to focus his thoughts from that of his omega needs and of his usual concentration. He clenched his jaw shut when Will turned to him, looking at him with this incredibly pathetic, incredibly hopeful look in his eye. The way his heart pounded made him uncomfortable, and he could feel his face heat up. Oh, he didn't like this at all. 

"Well, sit then. You will stay in this form when you're in the house doing chores and tasks we assign to you, understand?" Mabel stated once she'd come back into the room. 

Will sniffled and nodded before sitting back in the chair, glancing at Dipper who wouldn't stop staring at him. Did he do something wrong? Was Dipper unhappy with his human form? He wanted to whine at the thought. What if Dipper hated it? He could see a soft red blush form on the boy's face before he turned away. Was that a good or bad sign in humans? 

Dipper cleared his throat and turned his attention to the plate in front of him when Mabel sat down, eyeing him suspiciously. He cursed internally for showing such weakness, but worked on his blush as he began eating. 

Mabel narrowed her eyes, taking a bite of her own food as she watched her brother's reaction. She turned to look at the demon who stared at his food. She could smell the alpha pheromones radiating off the demon, and the mixed scent coming off of Dipper.

Isn't this interesting?


	3. Now You've Gotten In My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's obsession grows the longer he stays in the family, and he has an unfortunate run-in with Stanford.

Mabel sighed loudly as she walked into Stanford's lab. As she descended the stairs, the noises of the lab filled the air. She rolled her eyes at the chilling screams and begging that erupted suddenly. So, as Dipper had warned, Stanford was in one of his moods. 

"Stanford, I have your food."

The screams were muffled suddenly, as if whoever was begging was suddenly gagged. Stanford slid through the curtains in the back of the room, smiling. 

"Why, thank you, my wonderful daughter."

"Are you taking those pills again?" She asked blatantly, putting the plate on the lab table and resting her hands on her hips. 

Stanford's smile grew on his face as he stared at the alpha twin. What would normally have unnerved anyone else, only made Mabel roll her eyes at the twisted grin.

"You said you would stop using them. You remember what happened last time." 

"My, I absolutely love your fiery nature." Stanford leaned in close to her face, eyes dancing with deep insanity that made Mabel lift her eyebrows.

"Just eat and put the dish upstairs when you're done. And stop taking those pills. Stanley won't be able to save us the next time you slip up." She patted his cheek and turned, ascending the stairs and leaving the man to stare after her in his lab. He laughed loudly.

Oh, he loved those twins. 

Mabel shut the door behind her, heels tapping on the floor as she returned to the kitchen. Her brother was washing the dishes, instructing the tall demon next to him who watched him curiously. 

"Wash them this way. With hot water and soap. Once they're cleaned, rinse them here. Understand?"

She watched Will nod enthusiastically. She stood at the doorway, watching the demon interact with her brother. The way his eyes would trace Dipper's face was almost lovingly, as if seeing something absolutely invaluable for the first time. She watched how the demon would lick his lips nervously, shifting uncomfortably next to the human as he just studied the human.

"And once they're rinsed, you put them in here. Simple as that." Dipper put the dish in the dish rack, reaching to grab a towel. Will grabbed it before he could, then turned to give it to Dipper. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows but accepted it, and Mabel watched Will grace his fingers over Dipper's hand. She watched Dipper blush slightly before returning to his normal stoic expression. She pressed her lips in a hard line. There was more to this demon than he originally let on. It didn't escape her how strange it was this demon was in their room that night, staring at Dipper in his sleep. And his odd interactions with Dipper these past few days only raised her suspicions. She cleared her throat, walking into the kitchen. Dipper turned, wiping his arms dry with the towel. Will began shaking, lip trembling as she approached. 

"Brother, I think I'll retire for the night." 

Dipper nodded, folding the towel and hanging it on the oven handle.

"Would you like me to wrap these for you?" Dipper gestured to the cooling cookies that crowded the kitchen. 

"Yes, please, if you could brother. Goodnight." She gave him a genuine smile, and turned to leave. He heard her heels slowly fade as she ascended the stairs to their bedrooms.

Dipper reached up to grab aluminum foil from the cabinet, only to be beat by the demon. Will handed him the roll, staring at him.

"Thank you, William." 

Dipper couldn't decide if he liked this strange helpfulness from the demon. Since dinner, the demon had been staring at him, actively assisting him in any and every task. His sister observed from afar, making things even stranger. He'd have to speak with her about Will's behavior later. 

He began wrapping the cookies, placing them in small bundles on the table. Will was eager to help, mirroring Dipper's movements. 

"M-master?"

Dipper lifted his head to see the demon's attention completely on him.

"Yes?"

"W-What are all of these for?"

"Mabel makes them for our shows." Dipper stated simply, going back to folding the tin foil over small bundles of cookies.

"S-Shows?" 

"We perform magic shows for the town." Dipper ripped off another sheet of foil.

He could feel the demon's eyes on him. It was odd, having such a creature that held unimaginable power observing and catering to his every whim. The alpha pheromones had faded somewhat since dinner, making him breathe a little easier around Will. 

After they'd finished wrapping all of the cookies and placing them in the fridge, Dipper yawned. He checked his watch. 12:05AM. Still fairly early. He started out of the kitchen, hearing footsteps follow behind him closely. He entered the living room, carefully sitting on the couch as he turned the TV on. Will blinked as the small machine brightened, and he stopped in his tracks to stare at the strange pictures that glowed through the screen. Dipper raised an eyebrow at the demon's behavior. He stared at him, and how the soft glow of the TV illuminated the demon's curious gaze. 

Will then made to move, taking a seat a little too close for Dipper's taste. He reserved himself, though, allowing the demon to crowd his space. The smell of the demon's alpha pheromones were strangely comforting, making him hold down a purr when the demon continued to watch the TV. They stayed like this for some time, almost touching but never quite close enough. Dipper was satisfied, thankful for the lack of sniffling and tears that normally racked the demon. Instead there was silence as Will stared at the TV with pure concentration. Dipper wondered what went through Will's head briefly. When Dipper finally checked his watch again, it was 2 in the morning. He stood, stretching his arms in front of him. Will fidgeted next to him, then a glowing blue eye met his own. 

"Come with me." 

Will scrambled and quickly stood, his arms held behind his back as he nodded. Dipper turned the TV off and led them up the stairs to a smaller room that resided next to his own. He opened the door, revealing a room with a bed and dresser, with a window overlooking the forest. Will began sniffling. It was so nice. 

"This is your room. We expect you to be ready every morning at 9AM for chores."

Will stepped into the room, studying every detail. The room was spotless, and he could tell it was recently cleaned. He wondered if Dipper had cleaned it just for him. 

"T-Thank you, m-master." 

Dipper only gave a curt nod before leaving and closing the door. Will stared at the door for several moments, his heart beating softly in his chest. He took the moment to reflect the day, or rather the week, he'd had. He went from an all powerful demon to a slave, serving to the whims of the Pines twins. 

He remembered when Dipper had told him he was an omega, and the sense of happiness that had settled in his stomach. He had a chance, then. And with Dipper's clear avoidance of speaking about the pills he took and the lack of mate mark, it was clear he wasn't claimed. Will grinned. Oh, perhaps he could turn this around, after all. He hummed as he leaned back against the bed, his floating hat flopping onto the bed. He loved the way Dipper smelled, it was like a breath of fresh air. 

His situation was far from great, but he couldn't help but smile through threatening tears. They always did tell him to never fall for a human. His friends and family scolded him when he'd accidentally let it slip that he'd been watching Dipper all those years ago.

"You can't!" The other demons hissed when they found out, making Will start crying.

"I-I can't h-help it!" 

"You can't keep watching that boy. Falling for humans is extremely dangerous!" 

Will had fat tears rolling down his cheeks as others sighed. 

"I'm just trying to protect you." They'd always say. 

"I-I can't h-help it. I-I already l-love him." Will wiped the tears away from his eye but more formed instantly. He looked at the others who always looked solemn. 

No, love for demons was not something to take lightly. For demons, it was a lifetime commitment, and they formed obsessions over their lovers that prevented any ability to focus on other matters until they mated.

That was the day before he had found himself permanently stuck in this dimension. 

He sniffled, curling into a ball on his bed. He missed his dimension. He closed his eye as he returned to his normal triangular form. He sighed as he rested against the soft mattress, thankful for the chance to relax for the first time in days. 

He woke to knocking on the door. He blinked his eye open, and yelped when he saw Mabel towering over him.

"M-Mistress!" He quickly scrambled out of the bed, floating midair to meet Mabel's height.

"What're you hiding, demon?" 

Will's eye turned upward, a clear show of confusion and worry. Mabel crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring the demon down. 

"I-I don't u-understand."

"You appear one night, watching my brother when he's sleeping. Then you practically cling to him every second of the day within moments of him releasing you from the cellar, and your human form happens to be an Alpha. What are you up to, demon?" Mabel poked his chest, making his bow tie go askew. 

"N-Nothing, m-mistress. I'm not up t-to anything!" Will's voice was watery as he started sniffling. 

"You really think I'm going to believe that you're not hiding something with the way you've been practically obsessing over my brother since we caught you?"

Will was shaking, making the bed creak as Mabel tilted her head. Tension was thick in the air as Will broke eye contact, looking anywhere but the twin. She was relentless, poking him in the chest again to regain his attention.

"Answer me." Mabel growled, a warning that made him cower.

"Sister, that's enough." 

The two turned to see Dipper standing in the doorway, pajamas wrinkled as they hung off the boy. Will blushed, his heart fluttering at the ruffled hair and sleepy look that graced Dipper's features.

"Dipper, you can't be-"

"Mabel." Dipper growled lowly, making Mabel stand up straight. He may be an omega, but Dipper's aura screamed dominance. It made Will uncomfortably hot.

"Will, go downstairs. I will teach you how to make breakfast." 

Will sniffled as he quickly jumped to his feet and snapped his fingers, disappearing from the room. Dipper turned to Mabel, his eyes void of any emotion, then.

"Take him to the cellar after breakfast if you want the answers so badly, but Stanford and Stanley are sleeping." 

Mabel scrunched her nose and turned away from her brother. She'd forgotten.

"Come on, sis. You're better at cooking than I am." Dipper grabbed her hand, forcing her to follow him. 

The contact was so common between them. Outside of Gravity Falls, many often mistook the siblings for lovers, surprised at how civil they were toward each other, how close. It was true, though, they shared a deep love for each other that only the twins could truly understand. It wasn't romantic in any way, but their connection ran deep, even when they weren't together. Their family was always curious if it had something to do with the fact that even as twins, their genetics were complete opposites. While Mabel was protective and aggressive, Dipper seemed to hold a strong sense of leadership between the two, even being an omega. Only the twins knew they would do absolutely anything for each other.

When they approached the kitchen, Will was standing in his human form, trembling as he watched the twins enter. Will sniffled when he saw Mabel glare at him, instead choosing to watch Dipper as he lead the twins into the room.

It took several attempts, filled with angered shouting and frustrated growls, before Will finally made the perfect breakfast. The trio sat at the table, exhaustion replacing frustration as they ate the newly made food. Dipper finished the plate off, leaning against the chair. He sighed as he pulled a pill bottle out of one of his pajama pockets. Will eyed it before shuffling another forkful of food into his mouth.

It was decided. He needed to get rid of those pills if he wanted to make any progress with the boy.

Dipper popped them into his mouth, chasing it with milk. Will frowned at the sudden change in Dipper's smell. Mabel gave him a relieved look, earning an eye roll from her brother.

"Stop acting like me not taking these pills would lead to my death."

"You know how dangerous it could be." Mabel simply stated back, frowning.

They brought their dishes to the kitchen, and Dipper turned to Will.

"Do you remember how to wash the dishes?"

Will nodded, walking forward as he rolled his sleeves up. Dipper hopped onto the counter, watching the demon carefully. Mabel simply watched from afar, deciding to drop it. She'd get the answers eventually, but today she needed to focus. 

She had a certain visiting omega to impress, after all.

She left her brother and the demon. Dipper yawned as he watched Will continue cleaning. The pill bottle in his pocket dug into his hip, making him pull it out and place it on the counter. Will glanced at it but said nothing. 

"Good job. You're catching on." Dipper finally stated once Will had finished. He hopped off the counter, grabbing the pill bottle as he left the kitchen. Will sniffled as he followed the boy closely. 

He really wanted to run his hand through the boy's soft brown hair. The urge to just overpower the boy clenched in his stomach but he bit it back. He always forgot how overpowering emotions were when he was in his human form. He would need to keep them in check. 

Dipper stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Will whimpered as he stood outside the door anxiously. He looked around, hopeful he wouldn't run into any of the other Pines family while Dipper was occupied. 

Just as luck would have it, Stanford Pines padded through the hallway. The older man yawned, an unsettling smile gracing his features as he spotted the demon.

"Well, if it isn't my son's little pet?" 

Will froze, snapping his head to see Stanford standing in front of him. His heart stopped as he pressed against the bathroom door. 

"So you do have different forms, hm? I knew I recognized your species. Now, how did a demon get captured by my children?" 

Stanford was on the verge of laughing, leaning in closer to smell the alpha pheromones practically filling the air around them from the demon. He saw the demon's eye start watering and it only made his smile grow. Will whimpered when Stanford reached a hand up, capturing one of his tears.

"How fascinating." He whispered, eyeing the small tear on his finger.

He turned his attention back to Will, narrowing his eyes as his teeth flashed.

"Does my son know you're trying to mate with him, demon?" 

Will's eye widened as his pupil shrank. His blood turned cold as he paled, staring at the older Pines man in blatant disbelief. Stanford only laughed maniacally before turning, starting on his way down the hallway randomly. 

"Watch yourself, demon! I'm watching you." Stanford winked at him before disappearing into a room. Will's body shook as he tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. His heart was thumping hard in his chest. 

On the other side of the door, Dipper pursed his lips.


	4. It's Not Easy Having Yourself a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become heated as Will progresses a little faster than he had planned to.

Time flew by as the days came and went. Mabel complained at the fact that her little omega still hadn't arrived in Gravity Falls, making her even more agitated as time went on. Dipper reserved himself to writing and reading, preparing for another one of his hikes into the forest. He was cautious around the demon that continually followed him around, watching him as he flipped through pages of Stanford's old journals. It'd been a few days since he'd heard Stanford's statement and he'd taken to writing his observations of the demon's odd behavior. 

He noticed the way Will would pout slightly when he wasn't paying attention to him when he was reading or writing. He noticed how quickly the demon was to answer his call or follow his demands. When the demon thought he wasn't looking, he saw the demon would be strangely quiet, as if he was studying him as well. He was careful of his notes, as the demon often came close, never quite touching him but he could feel it. The demon's strange obsession was growing every day. He grew closer every day, brushing his fingers along Dipper when he thought the human wouldn't know. 

Dipper growled as his stencil snapped in his fingers. Will's alpha pheromones were horrifyingly potent lately, like an incubus luring in its prey. Mabel could smell it too, often forcing Will to perform harsh chores and tasks around the house that weren't anywhere near the omega. His suppressants seemed to be useless against the alpha pheromones, making his usual stoic nature impossible to maintain. He was growing more emotional, his anger and...lust growing. 

He forced himself out of his chair, hissing as his hand stung. He pushed the chair over in anger, blood dripping from his hand and smearing the back of the chair. No, no he wasn't okay with this. He was losing control of himself and nothing angered the omega more. He walked out of his room, holding his hand tightly.

"Mabel!" He growled, walking down the stairs where the alpha twin's voice erupted from.

"Yeah, brothe-Dipper what happened?" Mabel ran up to him, eyes wide in concern as she held his bloodied hand in her own. 

"It doesn't matter. Help me wrap this." Dipper snarled. 

Mabel pursed her lips as she walked him down the rest of the steps. Will's eye widened when they walked into the kitchen, quickly crowding around the twins in worry.

"Get back to work!" Mabel growled, making the demon tremble and pout as he turned back to chopping vegetables. 

Dipper hissed as Mabel turned the faucet on over his hand, blood splashing into the sink. Mabel tsked as she grabbed a wash cloth and handed it to him.

"Clean it with this, I'm going to get the first aid kit." 

She left his side, leaving the room quickly. Dipper clenched his jaw as he slowly cleaned the wound. He felt Will suddenly stand behind him watching him carefully.

"I-I can help, m-master."

Dipper turned to Will, eyebrows furrowed. Will shakily grabbed Dipper's hand, leaning down. Dipper's eyes widened as Will began lapping up the blood on his hand. He hissed as the cut began to sting further, but he couldn't ignore the fact that a weight began to weigh in his gut at the sight. The demon's lips were covered in his blood, and the look the demon held at the taste of his blood was downright sinful. The licks were slow and deliberate as Will's grip on his hand tightened slightly, possessively. Will let out a small growl as he finished, looking down at the cut. His eye was dilated, black overpowering his normal blue iris as he turned to meet Dipper's. Dipper looked down to see the cut was completely healed, a small red mark in its place. Will licked the rest of the blood off his lips, making Dipper shiver. He felt heat pool in his groin and he almost moaned at the predatory smirk that Will held toward him. 

Mabel walked in then, dropping the kit at the sight. She ran to them, grabbing her brother's hand from the demon who quickly snapped out of his trance. She looked at it, eyebrows furrowed as she turned back to Will.

"What did you do?"

"I-I healed i-it."

Dipper stared at Will, noticing the sudden change in the demon. His black eye was now its normal light blue, and he was shaking again when Mabel looked at him skeptically. Mabel pursed her lips, relaxing slightly as she looked at the healed cut. Dipper cleared his throat, pushing down the blatant lust that had taken over his figure. He removed his hand from Mabel's slowly.

"Sorry, I realized I haven't taken my pills this morning." 

Mabel frowned, but stepped aside to watch Dipper quickly run up the stairs. She turned to Will.

"You have the power to heal?" 

"Y-Yes, mistress." Will sniffled.

She sighed.

"Well, thank you." 

Will's eyebrows shot up. The girl turned around, grabbing the chopped vegetables and tossing them into a container. He licked his lips behind Mabel as the taste of Dipper lingered in his mouth. Oh, how it tasted so much better than the boy smelled. He had to suppress the way his heart was pounding in his chest. He wouldn't be able to wait much longer.

Mabel sighed when she looked around, frowning when she realized the first aid kit was still on the floor. She picked it up and placed it on the counter, pressing her lips in a hard line. She felt like she had been forgetting something. A ringing paused her thoughts, making her turn to the hanging phone on the wall. She reached out and grabbed it, putting it to her ear as the demon shrunk into himself at her sight. 

"Yeah? Oh, Stanley."

Will heard a harsh voice on the other line and Mabel nodded.

"Ah, okay. Alright. I'm coming." 

Mabel quickly placed the phone back in its place and quickly walked out of the kitchen, leaving Will to himself. His dark smirk returned when he heard the front door shut. 

Dipper shut the door behind him as he panted, closing his eyes to steady himself. His pants were tight and he was sweating. He quickly ran to his shelf where his pills were normally and panicked. Where the hell were they? He removed books from the shelf, then opened the shelves in his cabinet before slamming them shut again. 

"M-Master?"

Dipper turned to see Will floating behind him, giving him a concerned look. 

"William, I told you to knock when you wanted to enter my room." Dipper growled, making the demon whimper.

"I'm s-sorry." 

Dipper continued to look through his desk, anger slowly growing as he realized the other bottle was gone as well. It didn't make any sense. He went to his bed, lifting the sheets and climbing over his bed as he looked around frantically. He let out a frustrated sigh as he got up, turning to leave through the door before he was suddenly pushed against the wall. He gasped when he looked up at Will whose smile was filled with sharp teeth. Dipper snarled. 

"Get off me, demon!"

Will leaned forward, capturing Dipper's lips in his own. Dipper could taste his blood as Will forced a serpentine tongue into his own. Dipper moved to push the demon off before alpha pheromones willed him to submit. It was becoming hard to breathe and he was growing dizzy. Will finally parted, leaving hot kisses against Dipper's neck. The omega whimpered under Will, and he could feel Dipper's hips buck slightly when he slid one of his hands down to Dipper's thigh. He scraped his teeth against Dipper's neck, earning small mewls from the human. He leaned up to begin nibbling on the tip of Dipper's ear before he growled possessively. He wrapped his hands around Dipper's thigh and lifted them around him, pushing the human against the wall as he made a hard grind against Dipper's hips. 

"Fu-Will!" Dipper gasped, wrapping his arms around Will's neck for support. Will chuckled darkly before his hips rolled again, earning another high pitched whine from the omega.

And then Dipper was panting in his bed, eyes wide as he was covered in sweat. He looked around desperately, with the demon slave nowhere near his sight. He wiped his face with his hand, making a face at the amount of sweat that had smeared at the movement. He looked down to see he was still in his clothes from before. Had he fallen asleep? He closed his eyes as he thought. The last thing he really remembered was looking for his pills. Did he fall asleep on his bed when he was looking for them? He groaned at the heat that radiated in his groin. He was unbelievably hard and he whined. He palmed himself through his clothes, gasping. He didn't think he'd ever been this aroused before. He glanced at the door, ensuring it was locked before he pulled down his pants and lifted his shirt. He wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping it quickly as he clenched his jaws to muffle his needy whines. His thoughts went back to his dream, with Will grinding against him and the heated kisses against his neck. His breathing became ragged as he quickly orgasmed, his eyes clenching shut as white blurred his vision. 

After several moments of heavy breathing, he quickly cleaned the mess. He tossed the used tissues into a small waste basket by his desk and sat down. He sighed, resting his head against the coolness of the wooden desk. His pills were missing, he was lusting after a demon, and he still had a hiking trip to prepare for. He'd need to speak to Stanford later about new pills. 

Will smirked at the sight of Dipper masturbating. He had to admit, the dream went a lot farther than he had planned it to, but once he had started he couldn't help it. The way Dipper had melted into him, had bucked his hips against his own, it was almost too much. 

The pill bottles floated above his hands as he watched Dipper rest against the desk. Things were going according to plan, as long as Stanford and Mabel didn't get in his way. That insane scientist was watching him though, he'd noticed the man frequented more often past his small room, and watched him carefully whenever he happened to pass by a room where Will and Dipper were alone. He needed to be careful of that. But Mabel seemed to be warming up to him slowly. 

Oh, he'd get his way. 

Pine Needle was his.


	5. It Takes the Truth to Fool Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns more about Will than he had originally planned to.

Dipper found himself in the dark lab yet again, surprised at the eerie silence that filled the air. 

"Stanford?"

There was a shuffling sound, but the man didn't appear. He pursed his lips, deciding to wait rather than go behind the back curtain. He already had a hunch that it involved one of the victims from their show the other night. 

"Dipper!"

Dipper turned to see Stanford descending the stairs behind him, a bright smile flashing on his face as he saw his nephew.

"Stanford."

"What can I do for you today, my boy?"

Then the man was towering over him, his scruffy face close to Dipper's. He could see red in his eyes, a dark contrast to his light blue ones. He pressed his lips in a tight line before starting.

"I haven't been able to find my pills. Either of the bottles. Have you seen them?"

Stanford tilted his head, his grin seeming to only grow larger. 

"They just up and vanished, huh? I don't think that's ever happened before, you're always on top of them!" It came out as a laugh, as if Dipper had said the funniest joke in the world. 

"Exactly. And it's been almost two days now since I've taken them, so I can't leave the house. And Mabel already left yesterday because Stanley needed help with business, so she hasn't been able to help me find them."

"How peculiar!" Stanford rubbed his chin as he looked at the ceiling. "Well, don't you worry! I'll whip you up a batch right now. It shouldn't be but a minute or so or so if you'd like to wait here, son."

Dipper nodded, walking to a stool at one of the lab tables. Stanford then disappeared into the back, as he always did, making Dipper look around the room. While he was Stanford's apprentice in the field, the man didn't normally allow him to observe any of his experiments in his lab. Instead, Stanford had given him his journals and often asked the boy to go into the woods and bring him monsters. When he was younger, he would accompany the boy and teach him how to harness his magical powers that he concentrated in his amulet. 

Stanford was always oddly supportive of Dipper, often favoring him over his sister. She didn't mind, though, as she was closer with Stanley. Their powers were different, and the way they were taught by the two different teachers only made them more powerful when they worked together. It was another reason Stanford had insisted he adopt the children. They had clearly inherited the genes from the magic side of the family, unlike their parents who held nothing of the unordinary. The parents didn't mind, fearful of their own children and their powers as the years went on. The twins grew darker and more cynical, and they had quickly realized they had no true chance of ever getting the twins to be mated with anyone. The twins felt better in Gravity Falls, anyway. Dipper tilted his head slightly when Stanford returned to the room, holding a pill bottle filled with pills. Well, that was fast.

"Here you go. And about those pills disappearing," Stanford giggled, "I would keep an eye on that little pet of yours. He's not what he seems." 

Dipper narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"That's for you to solve, my son. You are the aspiring field monster expert!"

Dipper sighed lightly before hopping off his stool, accepting the pill bottle from the man. 

"Thank you, I'll try not to lose these."

"It's alright, I don't mind it when it's for my favorite son. Now, off you go. I have some work to finish before Stanley and your sister return!" Stanford gave a twisted smile before turning to enter the back room.

Sometimes Dipper wanted to know what his great-uncle did back there, as it was always something completely different every week. The one time he had been back there, he'd seen cages filled with monsters and humans alike, who had quickly started begging him for help. Stanford had grabbed him then, shooing him out of the back room with a soft scold, though it held no harshness. He told Dipper he would one day take over his experimentations, and that's all Dipper needed to hear. He ascended the stairs, quickly popping some of the pills into his mouth. He placed the bottle in one of the pockets in his slacks, opening the door to Will standing there nervously. As expected. He maneuvered the pills under his tongue. 

"M-Master." 

"Will." 

He walked past the demon into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He gulped down the water with the pills, aware of Will staring at him curiously. 

"You still haven't seen my pills, have you?"

The demon shook his head, his little hat flopping at the movement. He was in his triangle form, upon Dipper's request. Dipper pursed his lips, thinking back to Stanford's statement. Not what he seems. He'd have to review his notes on the demon. For now, though, he had a hike he needed to attend to. He walked up the stairs, noticing a shadow follow him. He walked into his room, closing the door behind him immediately. Sometimes the constant attention was a bit much. Especially since it happened so suddenly, only about a week or so ago did they capture this demon. Things were moving strangely fast.

He shuffled off his normally formal clothing, instead grabbing a dark blue plaid flannel from his closet. He shuffled on dark pants and black boots, grabbing the backpack that he'd prepared earlier. He looked at his watch. He had a good four hours before Mabel and Stanley would be home from their trip. He opened the door to see Will floating there, blinking as he stared at the omega.

"M-Master? W-where are you going?"

"Stay here, William."

Will's eye watered then and he began sniffling. Dipper pressed his lips together as he walked down the stairs. Was this even real? Was this how the demon really was? According to his notes, yes, but he was beginning to doubt this. What did Stanford mean? And what about the mating comment? And the dream he had? Or the fact that his pills had suddenly disappeared? It was all too strange an occurrence for the omega. But the way Will was sniffing and crying in front of him made him feel weak, wanting to comfort the small demon for whatever it was he did. It's not like he ever actually hit the demon, unlike his sister, so a part of him just wanted to assume Will's affection for him was just from his lack of physical punishment. 

He sighed as he turned back slightly to glance at the demon out of the corner of his eye. 

"Fine. Come on, then." 

The small noise of excitement that came from Will made Dipper snort quietly. He turned to see the demon floating extremely close, and suddenly the demon had shrunk and sat on the top of his backpack. He smirked as he turned to leave the comfortable home. His hike had him going through a more popular area with tourists, something he really didn't want to deal with but it cut a good hour from his trip. 

As he walked through the woods, he could hear the demon shuffle on his backpack. Suddenly the demon was crawling down his shoulder and into the pocket of his flannel. He said nothing as he continued forward, adjusting the backpack to fit more securely on his shoulders. Will narrowed his eye at the change in scent of his human, knowing he'd probably received another dosage of the suppressants from his uncle earlier. He would have to take care of that. 

As they walked into a clearing, Will stared curiously as groups of people were casually crowded in a small festival area with rides and food trailers were parked around haphazardly. 

He also noticed the looks the girls in the area directed at Dipper and he narrowed his eye. Dipper kept walking past the rides and the people, a distant look in his eyes as he tried his best to not draw further attention to himself. 

"Dipper!"

Dipper stopped, turning to see a red-headed girl run up to greet him. Will noticed the way the boy visibly relaxed, making him even more suspicious of who this girl was. He'd seen her before, for sure, as they'd been friends even before Will had begun watching Dipper. Though, if Will was honest, he was beginning to think the girl harbored feelings for Dipper and it made him narrow his eye as he hid in the pocket. 

"Wendy, how lovely to see you! How are you doing?" His voice was silky, and it made Will shudder. 

"I'm good! I haven't seen you or Mabel around. What're you up to, man?"

Will peeked his eye up to take the girl in, from her black hoodie to her grey pants, to the wavy red hair that was braided neatly behind her. She was beautiful, there was absolutely no doubt about it. But Dipper was his, and he shuffled in Dipper's pocket to bring attention to himself from the boy. Dipper cleared his throat loudly as he patted the pocket. 

"I'm actually about to go on a hike for my great-uncle. You know, the usual walk around." He flashed a warming smile, and Will saw the girls around them giggle and blush when he peeked through the fabric. It annoyed him. If Dipper was sporting his mate mark they wouldn't be eyeing him like this. 

"Well, if you ever get a chance, you should stop by my house! My brothers miss hanging out with you and I miss our stupid horror movie marathons." Wendy grinned. 

"I'll definitely try." Dipper smiled as Wendy winked at him and walked off, earning glares from the girls around them. 

Dipper only chuckled before turning away. Will watched the façade drop quickly when they were alone again. Dipper's relaxed attitude shifted into something of disdain, and it made him curious. He thought back to his observations of Dipper's life and he'd never once seen the boy go on a single date, much less kiss anyone. He wondered about that, seeing as he attracted the eye of every girl in town. In fact, he attracted the attention of every townsperson in Gravity Falls. Dipper just had a shy, sweet personality outside, but a stoic, cold personality at home and Will was beginning to wonder which reflected the real Dipper Pines.

Dipper sighed as he slid the backpack off his shoulder, unzipping it and pulling out the red journal that Will had seen briefly before. He peeked out to watch Dipper flip through it. The boy stopped on a marked page and read it briefly before closing it.

"M-Master?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the demon in his pocket as he gently shoved the book into his backpack.

"Yes, William?"

"W-What're you doing o-out here?"

"We're hunting for Stanford."

"W-what're we hunting?"

The boy chuckled.

"We're hunting for demons."

Will's eye widened as he snapped up to catch Dipper smirk.

"I'm kidding. We're looking for a specific species of mushroom. I don't usually hunt for monsters during the day, and Mabel comes with me. This is just a simple hike." 

Will visibly relaxed, his eye dropping slightly at the motion. Dipper reached into his pocket and shoveled Will out, holding the small demon in his hand. Will looked up to see Dipper staring at him and it made his heart flutter slightly. The boy's eyes were a beautiful blue, only made even lighter in the sunlight. Will blushed, his small body turning bright red in embarrassment. 

"So, are you going to tell me about this mating process?"

Will's eye widened. He was sure his heart had stopped and he started stuttering more than normal, scrambling nervously in Dipper's hand. 

"M-Master I h-have n-no i-idea-"

"You do know what I'm talking about. Don't lie to me, William. I hate when people lie to me." Dipper pressed his lips in a hard line that made Will cringe. "Now, do tell, what is the process of demonic mating?" 

Will fidgeted in Dipper's hand as the boy continued forward. The trees blocked the sun, causing rays of sunlight to shine over them when they walked through the trees. Did Stanford tell Dipper? What did he tell the boy? Had he overheard their conversation? How much did Dipper know? He sighed.

"A d-demon...chooses a mate to grow old with. S-so if a demon chooses a human, they can take the form of the human's a-age and when that human dies, so d-do they." Will shivered on Dipper's hand, feeling a tear well up at how many demon friends he'd lost because of their mate suddenly dying from illness or tragic ends. "A-And when they choose a mate they s-stay incredibly loyal. S-So choosing the right mate is very important to a d-demon." 

Dipper hummed in response, continuing to walk. 

"Continue." He said after several minutes of silence. 

"W-We have the ABO society as w-well. Th-though we c-can change what we are depending on o-our chosen mate." 

"So that's why you're an alpha, correct?"

Will nodded.

"You're not normally an alpha, are you?"

Will sniffled, turning his attention to Dipper's hand.

"N-no. I mean, I-I am when I'm in my human form. But I'm not as d-dominating normally." 

"Normally?" Dipper raised an eyebrow and Will clenched his eye shut. "William." Dipper's tone was demanding, then. 

"During...courting I am a little more aggressive. In my tactics. But I'm...usually more submissive. In my normal form." 

"Interesting. Have you chosen your mate then?"

Will was trembling. Maybe Dipper didn't know, then. Should he say? What would happen? 

"I-Uh, yes."

Dipper's blue eyes met his and stared back. They really were beautiful. The boy was breath taking. The logical part of his brain had told him he'd made a mistake choosing this human, but he knew it wasn't a mistake. His entire being told him Dipper Pines was the one. 

"So do demons have the same kind of mating ritual then?" 

Will watched Dipper break eye contact with him as he continued to walk. He frowned internally.

"I-I think so, yes."

"And what happens if you don't mate with this chosen individual?" 

Will's heart clenched at the question. He tried not to read too much into it.

"Then w-we die."

"We all die, William." 

"I-I mean...we die after about half a year of taking on our m-mate's form." 

Dipper stopped suddenly then.

"How long have you had your human form?"

Will didn't know what to make of the concern that was laced with Dipper's voice.

"Only t-two months."

Will watched Dipper visibly relax, but concern remained in the boy's blue eyes. He remembered how difficult t was to adjust to the new body. He had practiced in the woods a lot. He had wanted his whole plan of wooing the boy to work with his human charm. 

"Change into your human form."

Will obliged, floating out of Dipper's hand and taking on his tall figure next to Dipper. The human only looked at him, eyes locked onto his own.

"William, who is your mate?"

Oh, that's why. Will took his bottom lip into his own, nervously staring at the ground. Dipper folded his arms over his chest, annoyance taking over his features.

"William?"

It was a warning. 

"Y-You."

Dipper stared at him, eyebrows furrowed. His thumb tapped against his other arm. 

"And you're sure of this?"

"I've been sure of it s-since the day I first saw you."

"It's only been-"

"Several y-years." 

Dipper just stared at him.

"Several years? How-"

"I w-was new to this dimension and I had c-come to Gravity Falls the day of the fair. I had f-floated around and then I saw you. You w-were standing at the food t-truck with cotton candy a-and when I saw the light against your eyes...I-I knew." Will wrung his hands together nervously as he stared at the ground. 

Dipper knew what night he was talking about. It was the night Mabel and he had gone to the fair the annual Gravity Falls, but this night he had sworn he'd seen something odd in the distance. He was 12, he remembered because he had been wearing his white and blue hat that had a pine tree logo on the front. Stanford and Stanley had gifted it to him when the twins had first arrived. He had felt a presence as he tore a piece of cotton candy from the bag and popped it into his mouth. He'd been waiting for Mabel to finish terrorizing the white-haired Omega. But that night, he remembered seeing a flash of blue. 

"All these years?"

Will blushed and nodded. 

"Always, m-master."


	6. Smells like Something I've Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, sorry for the late chapter! I'm in another state on vacation, so the past few days have been filled with flights, adjusting to a different altitude and trying to get my sleep schedule back together. I should be heading home soon though! I hope you guys enjoy this! It's a little short, but the next chapter should be a little longer!

Dipper watched the demon shake anxiously in front of him as he stood in thought. This demon, this very demon that they caught in his room all those nights ago, had been in love with him for years. He wondered how many nights the demon had watched him, how many moments the demon had been witness to, how many private moments he'd observed. He wanted to be horrified, disturbed by the demon's confession, but he felt flattered. He wondered just how far this demon would have gone for him. He took a step forward, earning a flinch from the demon. His backpack was slid off, dropped haphazardly to the ground. He took another step, and another, and soon he was only inches from the demon's face.

He wondered then, if the demon had something to do with the dream he had. If the demon had something to do with his missing medication, like Stanford had said. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the demon's. There was a tiny squeak but suddenly arms were wrapped around him possessively, and suddenly the kiss was so much more passionate than he had been expecting. Like all of the emotions Will had been holding were coming out right now, consuming him as the demon tangled one of his hands in his hair. 

He could hear a heartbeat, though he wasn't sure if it was his or Will's as the demon pressed against him further. Desperation and passion moved Will's lips from Dipper's down his neck, licking harshly against his neck in an obvious show of dominance. Dipper whimpered, clenching his eyes shut as the demon continued his harsh ministrations against his neck. Will scraped his fangs lightly against the skin before pulling back and taking Dipper's lips again. Dipper was only faintly aware of the glowing blue light around them, and the hand that rested on his back slowly sliding his shirt up to reveal his stomach. 

Dipper knew this was a dangerous game to play. If his sister found out...he didn't even know what would happen. Even worse would be if Stanford or Stanley found out that their son had mated with a demon. Hell, he didn't even know Will all that well to be allowing this to happen. But his hormones forced him to submit, forced him to finally accept this need as they raged over the medications that flowed through his system. This wasn't a normal surge of hormones, and the human knew it. No medications could fight whatever bond was forming between the two. 

Will growled lowly as his hands rested over Dipper's stomach, leaning down to nip the top of Dipper's ear. The omega whined, knees buckling as the alpha caught him. 

"I...have waited...so long...to do this, Dipper." 

The demon was doing his best not to stutter against the omega's ear, instead focusing all his attention on his speech. His hands roamed hungrily against Dipper's chest and back, taking the boy into another crushing kiss. He pushed his tongue through, allowing his hormones to surge through his human body and take over his thoughts. He wasn't used to being an alpha, and the feeling of dominance and need to mate was incredibly overwhelming. His thoughts were focused on one thing: Claiming.

Will pulled away to go back to licking the human's neck harshly, mouth watering at Dipper's scent as the omega practically presented his neck to him. Will smirked, leaning down with an eagerly open mouth before-

Well, before rustling in the woods forced them both out of their thoughts. Will's mind forcibly pushed down the hormones, instead replacing them with panic as a figure neared them. Dipper growled in frustration as the demon snapped into his small form. He grabbed the small triangle and forced him into his pocket, quickly shoving his shirt back down. 

"Dipper?"

Dipper's eyes widened as a girl with blonde hair appeared through the bushes. He just watched her walk closer, her nose scrunching up at the smell as she eyed him carefully. 

"Are you okay? I heard weird noises coming from over here." 

Dipper's shocked state quickly morphed into a stoic nature as he walked forward to pick up his backpack.

"Yes, everything is fine. Ran into some trouble but with you here, it's all fine now." He rested the straps against his shoulders and shot a confident smirk toward the girl.

"Yeah, okay." Pacifica rolled her eyes before narrowing them as she walked close to the boy. "You don't smell like your normal self."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Dipper moved closer to the girl earning a slight blush from her. 

"I mean...you smell like an omega."

Panic flashed in Dipper's eyes momentarily before he shrugged. He could feel the demon in his pocket shuffle slightly and he cleared his throat.

"What can I say? I can't keep them off me." Dipper smirked, moving past the girl. She followed, much to Dipper's annoyance. He bit a comment down as she trailed behind him.

"Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure I've never smelled that scent before."

"And I'm pretty sure you have a white-haired boy you should be protecting."

"Gideon isn't here yet."

Dipper mumbled something in response but continued forward. His gut was still curled in heat, making walking incredibly difficult as his mind kept wandering back to the fierce make out session he'd had minutes prior. 

"You're dressed differently, too. I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than your suit. Must've been a really special omega, huh?"

"You could say something like that." Dipper just waved the answer along, making it obvious he wasn't paying much attention to the girl. 

"So in the time I've been gone you've already started manipulating a new girl?"

Dipper stopped and turned, raising an eyebrow as the girl crashed into him. He stood there still, looking down on her as she flushed. He leaned down, inches from her face with a knowing smirk.

"Do you want to be the only girl I pay special attention to?"

He lifted her chin with his finger, leaning dangerously close. His eyes were smoldering, and her entire face turned bright red as she quickly stumbled back. Dipper chuckled in response, turning on his heel and continued forward. The girl huffed, storming after him.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean, Southeast?" Dipper watched Will angrily peek his head out. He quickly shoved the demon back into the pocket.

"That's-no-I'm not doing this!"

"Then it was lovely chatting with you." Dipper waved the girl off, making extra sure to avoid the path he'd taken back before. He wanted to avoid as many people as he could while the demon in his pocket shuffled uncomfortably against his chest. He could smell his own scent now and he clenched his jaw. This was not good. He heard the girl continue to follow him and he rolled his eyes. 

"If you're not 'doing this' then why are you still following me?"

"Because your scent is off and someone could come along and hurt you. So I'm a decent human being and I'm making sure you're safe."

"I can assure you, I'll be fine."

He felt Pacifica grab his arm and he was suddenly halted. He growled, turning to her. 

"Look, you're a lot nicer than your sister. And I know if anything happened to you she'd actually kill me and Gideon."

"Are you speaking ill of my sister?" Dipper stepped closer, invading the girl's space. Pacifica shrunk, taking a step back nervously. 

"Wha-no! Definitely not! I mean it as, like, sibling love!" Pacifica let go of him, putting her arms up in defense as she backed away from him. 

"Again, I can assure you I'm fine. So why don't you go and do what you normally do, sans snooping around our property." He raised an eyebrow, finally turning around again.

There was silence for only a moment before footsteps were following him again. He wanted to punch a tree out of frustration. 

"You take suppressants, don't you?"

Dipper nearly stumbled over himself as he stopped. His eyes were wide as he stared at the ground and Will blinked up at him in shock. He turned around, glaring at Pacifica and she could tell she'd made the wrong decision to point that out. He stalked up to her, heavy growl echoing around them as he towered over her. She shrunk into herself, fear radiating off her in waves as she backed away. He followed, baring his fangs in anger.

"It would be best if you stopped putting your nose in things you shouldn't be, little alpha. You might not like the consequences." Dipper invaded her space again, forcing her to fall backward and land on the dirt. He towered over her still, snarling to make a point. She could also see a something pop out of his pocket and she stared at it. Dipper followed her gaze to Will and hissed as he forced the creature back into his pocket, turning around and storming off. 

She stared after Dipper, surprised at the fact that she'd been right and at the strange creature Dipper seemed to have. So Dipper was actually an omega? All this time he must have been taking suppressants to make it seem like he was an alpha. She frowned. Well, that was a little weird. And the little creature in Dipper's pocket...it was a blue triangle of some sort? It was cute, but she doubted she could simply ask Dipper after pissing him off like that. And as much as she hated to admit it, she loved the way he growled. She shook her head, forcing herself off the ground and patting herself down. When Gideon came in tomorrow, she'd tell him and they could start investigating. The twins probably enslaved the poor thing. 

She started off into a different direction, not wanting to see what happened if she followed the boy again. 

\--

"M-Master?"

"Get out, William." 

Will's lower lip trembled as he remained in the doorway. When they'd returned, Dipper had stormed past his sister into his room. Mabel had followed, curious as to what had set off her brother's normally stoic nature. Dipper had forced Will out of his pocket, tossing him into the hallway as he walked into his room. The demon quickly shifted into his human form, standing up and glancing inside the room. Mabel glared at him as she walked in. She shut the door on him, making him whimper. 

"Dipper, what's wrong?"

"Pacifica knows."

"Knows wha-oh. Dipper where are your pills?" 

"Does it even matter now? She knows!" Dipper raged, and Will could hear him throw something heavy to the ground. He flinched.

"Brother, we can handle her. If anything, we can send Will after her to keep her quiet."

"And what would he do, exactly? She saw him already, too, and to top it off, I doubt he could actually do anything against her!"

"Brother, calm down."

"That's easy for you to say! You didn't just get discovered!" Another thing thrown to the ground. 

"Brother, take your pills. No one will believe her if you make sure to take them, maybe even double dose them for a little while. Ask Stanford if he can do something."

Will heard Dipper's heavy breaths. He could smell the omega's scent radiating off the boy in pure rage, making him press his back against the wall. Now was not the time for his hormones to start making him lustful. 

"I'll talk to Stanford in a moment after I've calmed down."

"Good. And don't worry about the girl. I'll make sure she stays quiet."

Will heard footsteps approach the door and he jumped off the wall, standing straight as Mabel opened the door. She eyed him, closing the door behind her.

"You. Follow me. You may be of use for once."

Will followed nervously, glancing back at Dipper's room as they walked down the staircase. It was his fault. He shouldn't have kissed his master. Now he was angry and possibly in danger. He would make sure to do anything he could to ensure Dipper was safe.


	7. Lock the Doors and Close the Blinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content in this chapter!

Pacifica smiled when Gideon stepped off the bus, giving her a warm smile as he ran and almost toppled them over with his hug. 

"Paz! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" 

"Me too, Gid. It's been so long!" 

He pulled away, smiling as he went to grab his luggage from below the bus, and she watched patiently. Since they were kids they spent every summer together, always coming to visit their families for break. While she was an alpha and he was an omega, they agreed they never really saw each other as anything more than friends. It was comforting having established that, knowing many others found it difficult to be friends with people of the opposite subspecies. He walked back up to her, dragging a suitcase as they started down a dirt path to Gideon's home. He talked animatedly about how the school year was going, and how nervous he was to run into the Pines twins. 

"About that."

Gideon turned to Pacifica, giving her a concerned look when she stopped walking. She sighed.

"So, I made the mistake of pissing off Dipper."

"You pissed him off? He's the only one that makes sure we don't actually die!"

"I didn't do it on purpose! It was just...okay so I was hiking through the woods yesterday and I heard some weird noises. So I followed them-"

"Of course you did."

"And he was there, alone. But he smelled weird, right? And then suddenly like I just made a guess because you know how my aunt uses suppressants well it smelled like it so I just said it out loud and then he got really mad!"

Gideon sighed in exasperation.

"And then I saw something."

"What?"

"There was this little creature thing. In his pocket. I think they enslaved a creature from the forest."

"Paz, I've told you a million times to steer clear of those guys. Even Dipper. I don't trust him, even if he's the milder one of the two. If I was asked who in this town probably killed people, it would be them." 

"I know, I know, but that creature...what if it's being tortured? It doesn't deserve that!"

"No, no creature deserves that but we'll be the ones tortured if we try to rescue it, Paz!" 

Pacifica folded her arms across her chest, kicking the dirt softly. Gideon groaned.

"I've only been here for a few minutes and you're already trying to get us killed!"

"Gid, wouldn't you try to rescue me if I was being tortured by those guys?"

Gideon pressed his lips in a fine line. One of his hands massaged his temple.

"Yes, Paz. But I know you, I don't know this creature. We don't even know if it's being tortured or not."

"Th-that creature's n-name is Will."

Both whipped around to see William floating in front of them, his arms and legs dangling below him as he looked between the two. His hat flopped to the side and his expression showed pure exhaustion. 

Gideon screamed and made to run before Paz grabbed him, forcing him back.

"You're the creature that was in Dipper's pocket the other day!"

"I'm a-a demon, and y-yes." 

"Paz! It's a trap! The twins are going to kill us come on, let's get out of here!" Gideon tried to force himself out of Pacifica's grip as he stared in horror at Will. 

"Gideon, calm down!" Pacifica growled, making the omega stiffen. She turned to Will. "Are you hurt?"

"A-Am I hurt? W-What do you m-mean?" Will sniffled, crossing his arms over his small body. 

"Like do they hurt you?"

Will was confused. Why were they asking if he was okay? He thought Mabel had said they were dangerous and evil. But looking at them now, they were concerned and...and nice to him. 

"I-I mean n-not really."

"Not really? Are you okay?" Pacifica frowned and Will panicked when both kids gave him a worried look. 

"F-Fools! D-Do you know who I am? I'm W-Will Cipher, demon of the Mindscape! F-Feared in several universes!"

The kids continued to just stare at him and his confidence wavered. His eye started watering.

"I'm...f-feared." Will sniffled. 

Will blinked back the tears but failed, lowering his head. Will floated lower, plopping himself onto the ground and started crying. Pacifica frowned as she let go of her friend, leaning over the demon.

"Aw, don't cry, it's okay." 

"Paz, don't fall for it...it could be a trick?" 

She picked up the small demon in her arms and patted his hat. Will only whimpered in response. He cried further, hating that he'd failed the very mission that was supposed to impress his master. But the gentleness of the girl was strangely comforting, and her kindness made him feel weak. 

"Paz, you can't just take it!"

"Sure I can, Gid. Where did you live before they captured you, Will?"

"I...I don't l-live anywhere."

"Aw, poor guy. He's homeless."

"Paz!" Gideon groaned, following the girl as she began to walk. 

"Why don't you leave this dimension?"

A shackle on Will's leg glowed then, making Will sniffle. Pacifica and Gideon stared at it in awe and horror, and Pacifica picked up the chain.

"A magic chain?"

"It b-binds me to my m-masters." Will curled his legs and arms closer to his body. 

"They make you call them your masters? That's disturbing." Pacifica frowned.

"Paz, this isn't a good idea. This is way beyond what we originally thought this was. There's no way we can fix this."

"Maybe there's something in that journal Dipper always has!"

Will whimpered at the name of his master. Oh, he was a failure. A weak, whimpering failure. What would Dipper think if he saw this? 

"If you're so powerful why don't you break the chains?" Gideon leaned in to stare at Will.

"I-I'm...I d-don't..."

"Oh, leave him alone, Gid." 

"It's an honest question. He's a demon of the Mind or whatever, why can't he just go in their heads and trick them into letting him loose?" 

"I'm pretty sure it's not that easy." Paz responded for Will. 

As much as Will was wallowing in self misery, he loved the warmth of being held by the girl. He wondered briefly if Dipper would ever hold him like this. 

"That's it, then. Gid, we have to get that journal from Dipper."

"What, are you insane?" Gideon gasped, staring at the alpha with wide eyes.

"Look at him, he's so small and I can't even begin to imagine what those twins do to him. We can't just leave him to their abuse!"

"Paz, did you hit your head the other day when you ran into Dipper? Do you not realize he's terrifying? Getting that journal isn't something you can just do!"

"Sure I can! Remember, I found out he's an omega. No offense, but he kinda has to follow the command of an alpha."

Will's eye widened and he floated out of Pacifica's arms in horror.

"N-No! Y-you can't!"

"See, even the demon knows that's insane! We'll all be killed!" Gideon pleaded.

"Then we'll have to work fast!"

"Paz, this is too far even for you. You can't use genetics against an omega, that could get you arrested!"

"You think them keeping an innocent creature against its will wouldn't get them arrested either?" 

Gideon shook his head. This was insane. This was absolutely insane. A suicide mission. They were going to die. 

"Come on, this town has been fawning over those guys since we were kids. Don't you think it's time for them to be exposed for the evil twins they are? I mean there's missing people papers everywhere in this town and around it, and they've been terrorizing us our whole lives!"

"N-No, I w-won't let you." Will piped up, puffing his chest out. "Y-You can't hurt h-him!"

"Dipper? Why are you defending him?" Paz tilted her head to the side, watching the demon shake.

"H-He's my master. Y-You can't hurt him." 

"Paz, I have a bad feeling about this." 

Will felt a tug on his chain and whimpered.

"If y-you come n-near him...I will h-have to defend him in a-any way I can. S-So don't try." 

Pacifica and Gideon watched the demon suddenly disappear, and they stared at each other in confusion.

"I don't like this. He's awfully close to Dipper and I have a feeling that was a warning you should actually take to heart." Gideon frowned.

"They have him under some kindof mind control, probably. We have to save him."

Gideon groaned.

Once Pacifica had her mind set, there was no changing it.

He was bracing himself for a war he didn't want to be in.

\--

"Demon, you are absolutely useless!" Mabel hissed. 

"M-Mistress, I'm sorry!" Will cried.

She growled, pinching her temple. Eventually she sighed.

"Well, at least we know what they're planning. We just have to make sure Dipper takes his pills and I'll hide the journal."

She narrowed her eyes at Will.

"And you. You're not going near Dipper again." 

"W-what?"

"You're clearly not trustworthy around my brother. Get back in the cellar and I'll get you when I deem fit that you can be trusted again." She hissed.

"M-Mistress, please! D-don't take me away from h-him!" 

Will quickly froze at his words, and Mabel's surprised expression only made it worse. He stared at her with a wide eye, trembling. 

"What's all the shouting about?" 

They both turned to see Dipper descending the stairs, sporting an annoyed look as he looked between them.

"Dipper, those kids are planning on overpowering you. Will here failed and now the girl thinks she can use your omega side against you to get the journal to free him." 

Dipper closed his eyes as he stopped in his place on the stairs. He exhaled heavily and opened them again.

"Well, that's a problem." 

Will whimpered as he shrunk, watching the boy approach them again.

"I'll have a word with Stanford about this to see if there's anything he can do about this. We don't have another show for about a week so I can stay home until then." Dipper didn't even look at Will. "I'll see if there's a spell or something to use on them if they come near me. We'll be fine." 

"Okay, brother. And what do you want me to do about him?" 

Dipper's cold eyes turned to Will and the demon's heart broke. 

"I don't care." 

He walked past them, leaving Will alone with the twin he feared most. He watched the boy disappear into the basement and turned to see Mabel glaring at him. He looked at the floor as he floated to the door to the cellar. 

\--

Dipper sat in his room, thinking over his moments of weakness around Will. The memory replayed in his mind continuously, and he blushed. It felt so great. The kiss, the way the demon's arms wrapped around his back, the possessiveness. 

But how easy would it be for Will to just leave him? He said he needed Dipper, but how much of that was true? What if the demon was just trying to trick him into mating and then turn around and use him? Dipper couldn't lie, he was fearful of love and mating more than he was afraid of death itself. But with Pacifica's looming plans on using his unclaimed omega genes against him and the knowledge that they were trying to free Will made him uneasy. It'd been a day since he saw the little demon, wondering exactly what his sister had been doing to punish the little triangle. He sighed. 

And now he was confined to the house for a week. Stanford was working on something to be able to strengthen the alpha scent on him, and even possibly make him slightly immune to alpha commands. Until then, though, Dipper had to stay out of sight of the public eye. 

That got boring really quick, though. 

He forced himself away from his desk, leaving his room and trotting down the stairs. He could visit the demon and get some form of entertainment from him. It was certainly better than lounging around, waiting for something exciting to happen. He opened the door to the cellar, taking careful steps down the cold stairs. He heard chains rustle and Will looked up at him in his human form, his cheeks wet from him crying. Will quickly made to get to his feet but was held down by the chains that connected him to the wall. 

Well, this was certainly familiar.

"M-master-"

"So Pacifica tried to convince you to leave me, huh?"

Will frowned, nibbling his lip. 

"Well, if you want to leave so bad you can."

"Master-"

"I'm not going to hold you back. But you can never return if you do." 

Will stared in shock as the chains around him disappeared when Dipper snapped his fingers, and he rubbed his arms and legs where the chains were once held. He turned back to Dipper, sniffling. 

"You can choose. Either your freedom or you give yourself to me fully. No speaking to those other kids. No attempts to escape. You belong to me in every way." Dipper leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest as his stark blue eyes met Will's. 

"D-Dipper..."

"The choice is yours, Cipher." 

Will stared at his hands, reveling in the way they felt without the heavy shackles against them. But the feeling that rose in his chest at the thought of leaving the omega weighed even heavier on his heart. He noticed Mabel on the top of the stairs, watching the scene with interest. 

"Well?" Dipper smirked.

"I'm...y-yours." Will stared at the ground, wiping the threatening tears away from his eyes. 

"Good." Dipper snapped his fingers again and the chains were again weighing on Will's limbs, though the demon didn't mind it. He watched the end of the chain go invisible, indicating that he was no longer bound to the wall. Dipper walked forward, his oxfords clicking against the cement floor as he studied Will's eye. They stared at each other for a long moment before Dipper broke the silence.

"You can come down now, Mabel." 

"I was afraid you'd never invite me down, brother." 

Heels against cement suddenly filled the air, and Dipper turned to her. 

"I've had a suspicion for a while now that you two were hiding something."

Dipper smirked at her, holding his hand out. She placed it in his, raising an eyebrow as he leaned down and kissed it gently.

"Nothing too horrible, as you can see."

"Have you two mated yet, then?"

"No, sister."

"Well, that's the first surprising thing you've said to me thus far." 

"You think so little of my chivalry." 

Will shrink in on himself as he watched the siblings talk. His decision had weighed on him. If he'd chosen freedom, he would have died within months. Then he'd either return and find that Dipper had possibly mated with someone else to spite him or he would have died. He decided the former would have been worse than even the most painful death. He wondered if Dipper knew exactly what weighed on this ultimatum. 

The twins finally turned their attention back to the demon.

"I'll leave you two then. Oh, and Dipper."

The boy turned to his sister.

"Don't keep anymore secrets from me. I hate it when you keep me out."

"Never again." Dipper promised. 

Mabel left then, shutting the cellar door behind her. Dipper turned back to Will, taking terribly slow steps toward the demon. He bent down, taking the demon's face in his hand as he leaned down and kissed Will gently. Will leaned against the kiss, feeling all of Dipper's and his own worries melt away. No, he made the right decision. Dipper was all he ever needed. 

Dipper was relieved at his sister's acceptance of his chosen mate. It was a weight off his shoulders, and he'd sensed her the second he'd come down the cellar. But his twin sister was always aware of everything that went on, so it didn't surprise him that Mabel had known the whole time. It was still comforting, though, that his twin didn't care. She had her own omega to court and worry about. He pushed his tongue through Will's mouth, tangling his fingers in the alpha's hair. Will whined, wrapping his own arms around the omega's lower back. He moved Dipper on top of him, forcing the omega to straddle him as he continued to battle Dipper's tongue with his own. 

It was always a fight for dominance, which was unusual in their species. Will whimpered when Dipper leaned down, kissing and nipping his neck. The demon bucked his hips up, earning a soft growl from the omega. 

"And exactly how long have you wanted to feel this?" Dipper breathed, grinding his hips against Will's. A desperate gasp escaped the demon's lips.

"Y-Years. F-for so long." Will clenched his eye shut when Dipper rolled his hips against his again. 

"And how about this?" Dipper but down harshly on the alpha's neck, earning a choked yell as the alpha bucked against him. He could taste the copper in the demon's blood, and could practically feel his heartbeat racing along the side of his neck. Will was moaning underneath him, grinding against him desperately as he slid his hands under Dipper's dress shirt. 

"P-please, please, m-master." 

Dipper smirked, lapping up the blood that began drilling from the wound. Will only let out small gasps with every slow slide of Dipper's tongue against the wound. 

"What do you want, William?" Dipper smirked, moving from lapping up blood to nibbling on the tip of the demon's ear.

"Y-You, m-master."

"Good, alpha." 

Will let out a loud, pathetic whine at this, pulling the omega even tighter against himself. Dipper kissed him again, and it was filled with ferocious passion that made Will's toes curl. He felt heat pool in his groin as he moved his hands to the front of Dipper's shirt, quickly beginning to unbutton the fabric that blocked his need to feel the omega's skin. Dipper stopped his hands then, earning a frustrated growl from Will.

"Just because my sister approves doesn't mean I've forgiven you completely yet."

Will turned his fiery eye to Dipper's, filled with anger and the absolute need to force the omega over and claim him for his own. Dipper tapped his cheek.

"Ah-ah. You still failed in getting those kids off my back. And you even managed to help them formulate a plan against me." 

"M-master, I neve-"

Dipper grinned his hips harder against Will's, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Therefore, you have a lot of making up to do to earn back my forgiveness."

"A-anything. I'll do a-anything." Will moved his hands to Dipper's hips, clenching them harshly.

"Anything, hm? How about we test that trust of yours then."

Dipper stood out of Will's lap, making the alpha open his mouth in protest until Dipper leaned forward to tower over him. His eyes dropped to the omega's crotch and he purred when Dipper rested an arm against the wall, and the other moved to unzip his pants. He leaned forward, licking stripes up Dipper's underwear as he rested his hands on the omega's hips again. Dipper groaned, reaching down and pulling out his dick. Will immediately wrapped his mouth around the cock, sucking harshly as his tongue rubbed against its veins. Dipper pushed his fist into his mouth as the alpha swallowed around him, making small little moans as he started to buck his hips into the heat. 

"Fuck." Dipper growled, pressing his forehead against the cold wall. Will hummed beneath him, forcing the cock even further down his throat as the grip on Dipper's hips tightened. Will closed his eye, reveling in the scent of the omega and the pure bliss of finally being able to please the very boy he'd been obsessing about for years. He loved the way he filled his mouth, and the taste was divine. Perhaps this was why they always told them not to have sex with humans. Because it was absolutely addicting. 

Will growled when Dipper pulled out of his mouth, quickly moving to jerk himself off away from the demon. Will forced Dipper back, engulfing the cock again and earning a strained gasp as Dipper came in his mouth. Will swallowed every drop, and even began licking the member clean. Dipper whined at the sensitivity, though Will held him in place as he licked the entirety of the area to ensure he'd had every drop of the delicious liquid. He almost felt disappointed when the omega had been licked clean. 

Dipper's knees eventually gave out as he slid to the ground in front of Will. The alpha happily picked him up, forcing Dipper to straddle him as he wrapped his arms around the human. He hummed as he started milling at Dipper's neck. The omega rested his head against Will's shoulder, closing his eyes as he focused on his breathing. 

"H-Have I earned b-back your forgiveness, m-master?" Will nuzzled Dipper's cheek. 

"You're...you're on your way." Dipper breathed, purring at the hands that slowly slid up his shirt and began massaging circles into his lower back.

"I'll b-be more than happy to f-find more ways of earning your f-forgiveness." Will nipped Dipper's earlobe. 

Dipper's heavy breathing continued to fill the air. He shivered at the cold temperatures of the cellar, and moved to stand so he could force his pants back around his hips. Will frowned at the sight, but from what he'd seen of male humans, they needed time before they could be aroused again. He wondered if one day he could have Dipper multiple times. If he could taste Dipper multiple times. He purred. 

"Come on, then. Let's go make lunch." 

Dipper wobbled slightly as he started walking to the stairs, earning a smirk from the demon behind him.

Oh, he'd make sure his omega wouldn't be able to even stand if he had his way. Then again, things were slowly going according to plan. Dipper Pines would definitely be his very soon.


	8. Greasing Up Those Bets and Betters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual activity halfway through the chapter. 
> 
> So I'm finally home! I was a little hesitant to post this chapter just because it's a little intense, but I promise this fic will end fluffy and light-hearted. Also, I might extend it by a chapter or two, depending on how the remaining chapters will go. Enjoy!

Dipper groaned when his sister walked into his room, waking him up from a restful nap. He forced himself up, rubbing his eyes as Mabel walked up to his bed, smiling.

"Wake up, brother. Stanford wants to see you in his lab."

Dipper nodded sleepily, slowly removing the covers from himself as he stood. He tried focusing his blurry vision as he followed his sister down the stairs. She stopped him before they entered the lab, brushing his hair down and smirking at him.

"Need a nap after all your erotic adventures, huh?"

"Yeah, so many, sister." Dipper rolled his eyes, opening the lab door and stepping inside. He heard her giggle as he descended down the stairs to an already waiting Stanford. The man's smile wasn't as wide as usual, and Dipper wondered if he'd finally stopped taking those meds. Mabel probably had something to do about that. She followed him down the stairs, smiling at their uncle. 

"Dipper! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" 

"It's quite alright, I don't mind. Mabel said you wanted to see me?" 

"Yes! I have something I'd like to try on you! Don't worry, it's not dangerous. I've tried it on other subjects and all the results have been positive!" 

Dipper felt a shiver go down his spine at this but said nothing as Stanford plopped a new bottle of pills on the table. Dipper opened the cap to reveal several small green pills. Mabel looked at them curiously. 

"These should be more potent to allow you to smell more like an alpha. Also, it should be able to allow you some control over an alpha command. Here, try one and then we can have Mabel use one on you." Stanford rested a bottle of water on the lab table for the omega, taking a seat on the lab chair as he watched the twins. 

Dipper nodded, popping one of the pills in his mouth and chasing it with water. For a moment he felt nothing, until a surge of energy seemed to rush through him. He clenched his jaw, gripping the table as his breathing became ragged. Stanford only turned his attention to his watch, apparently counting down the seconds.

"This will only last for a few moments before your body adjusts to it. Don't worry, this won't happen every time, but I do recommend only taking these when you go out in public. They are incredibly potent." 

By the time Stanford had finished, Dipper had relaxed. Mabel brought her arm to her nose, narrowing her eyes.

"Yep, you definitely smell like an alpha. No mistaking it."

"Now, Mabel, try a command on him." Stanford slid back, watching them carefully.

"Sit, omega." Mabel growled.

Dipper hesitated for a moment, clear that he wanted to obey but he remained still. His eyes widened as a smile broke through his expression. Mabel returned the toothy grin.

"Stanford, this is amazing!" Dipper laughed, looking at his hands. 

"Perfect! That should be enough to keep those brats off you for now. As I said, only take them when you absolutely need to. They only last for three hours, and I don't recommend taking more than two in a day."

Dipper grinned, holding the pill bottle in his hand. Stanford gestured to Mabel and she nodded, ascending the stairs.

"And Dipper, I have another thing to speak to you about."

The omega turned up and frowned at the suddenly serious look on his uncle's face.

"Be careful with that demon of yours. They're tricky and they're never as they seem. He certainly seems to have more to him than he lets on. You're my son, and I don't want to see you hurt. I recommend reading through this-"

Stanford leaned back and pulled out a book. Dipper's eyes widened as he quickly recognized it as a journal, but not the third one. This one was more worn, with a painted '2' on the front. His heart quickened as the man handed it to him. 

"As you continue with him. As you already probably know, he's chosen you as his mate. It's not something to take lightly. It can be dangerous, but it can also lead to unlimited power. He will never harm you from my previous observations of the mating rituals and he's already incredibly loyal to you, but I just want you to be careful. When you mate with him...know that he is giving his everything to you. Knowledge, power, his existence. Don't take it lightly." 

Dipper nodded, clutching the book in his hands. Excitement bubbled in him to begin reading through this new book, and Stanford chuckled suddenly.

"Ah, son, you're too perfect. One day I'll give you the first journal, but for now just read through this and keep those kids off your tracks. We have a show soon and I need another participant." 

Dipper nodded. He walked up to his uncle, taking him in a hug. Stanford smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around the smaller omega and patting his back gently.

"I'm proud of you, Dipper. You're an amazing apprentice and an even better son."

"Thank you, Stanford." Dipper pulled away, his usual tight lipped expression replaced with a bright smile. Stanford ruffled his hair.

"Now, go show Stanley your new scent. He thinks I don't do anything productive around here." Stanford smiled when Dipper nodded, quickly running up the stairs. 

He leaned back against the wall, his smile fading as he stared at the ground. It wasn't often they showed moments of affection, but it was welcomed in the rare moments. When he was sure the twins were gone, he got out of his seat and disappeared into the back.

\--

"Dipper, what's this? You smell even more like an alpha than I do!" 

Dipper smiled when Stanley was in his normal armchair, flipping through channels before the omega had walked in. 

"Stanford made me new pills. They're trying to overpower me again."

"Again? Wow. Those brats just don't know when to quit. I can have my boys off them if you want." 

"It's alright, I can handle them. But thank you, Stan." 

The older man nodded, leaning against his chair. He was an older alpha, with grey hair and wrinkles that came from both stress and age. He was a fearless leader of an underground organization, but at home he was fairly relaxed and supportive of the twins' endeavors. Mabel was his apprentice, learning about running the group and continuing their work whenever Stanley decided to retire. For now, though, the man would disappear for days on end and come home smelling of cigars and hard liquor. It wasn't an unwelcome scent. 

Dipper sat next to his uncle, watching the mundane scenes that played in front of them. He was waiting for Mabel, who had insisted they drive into town today so they could disprove any rumors that Pacifica and Gideon could have started. He still had about two hours left, just enough time to grab lunch and come back. Mabel walked down the steps, in her usual beautiful black dress shirt and blue vest, her blue skirt flowing gracefully with every step. Her heels clicked as she walked to the living room, and both males turned to give her a gentle nod.

"Alright, let's go, brother."

"Of course." Dipper stood, nodding at Stanley as he walked to the alpha. She'd insisted he changed so that he looked presentable to the public. He sported a similar outfit, with his usual black dress shirt and blue vest, wearing black slacks and nice shoes. His hair was combed back upon Mabel's request, and his blue eyes rested on hers.

"Do you want to bring your pet?" Mabel teased.

"Why not? William." Dipper snapped his fingers and a shaking blue triangle appeared in front of them. 

"Come on. We're going into town." 

Will nodded, floating down to sit on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper pressed his lips into a hard line when he realized Will had nowhere to hide, so he grabbed his suit jacket on his way out. He wrapped it around his shoulders, and the demon quickly floated into one of the pockets. They walked to the car, with Dipper yawning softly.

"Still tired?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Dipper frowned, his eyes drooping slightly as he got into the car. 

Mabel drove them to the center of town, into Dipper's favorite restaurant. The omega smiled when he entered, greeted by an older woman with a lazy eye. Mabel helped her brother to one of the booths, noticing him get progressively worse the longer they were out.

"Brother?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Dipper waved her off, blinking his eyes a few times before focusing on the menu. 

"And what can I get my favorite twins today?" The woman approached them, looking between the two with a cheery smile.

"Just my usual, please, Susan. You always make it the best." Dipper gave her a sleepy smile, earning an 'aww' from the woman. 

"I'll have the same, as well." Mabel smiled back. Susan left, and Mabel turned back to frown at her brother. She saw Will poke his head out to give him a worried look as well. 

"Dipper-"

"Really, Mabel. I'm fine."

Mabel pressed her lips together as their food was brought to them. Pancakes sat in front of the omega and he smiled, thanking the server as he began eating. Mabel watched her brother's eyes droop the more he ate, and she sighed. 

After he was finished, Dipper excused himself to the bathroom. He wobbled slightly at first, but continued to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He splashed water on his face and groaned when it only helped slightly. Will floated in front of him, concern clear in his eye.

"M-Master?"

"I'm okay, William. I'm just really tired."

Will floated closer, looking between Dipper's eyes as his eye turned down in worry. Dipper raised his hand, resting Will on his finger. 

"Really, I'll be okay." Dipper leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Will's forehead, earning a sudden squeak from the demon. 

And then Dipper tumbled backward against the wall. Will frowned as he changed into his human form, wrapping his arm around Dipper's waist as he wrapped Dipper's arm around his neck. Dipper laughed softly, leaning against the demon's chest. 

"You smell so nice, you know."

Will froze, worry really building at Dipper's unusual behavior.

"I-Is it okay if I-I'm seen, master?"

"I like seeing you, so sure." Dipper drunkenly gave back, a sloppy smile growing on his face.

Will opened the bathroom door carefully, meeting a worried Mabel on the outside. People stared at the two curiously, and Will gave a hesitant smile.

"Come on, then. Let's get him home." 

Will nodded, shuffling Dipper higher onto his chest as they walked out of the restaurant. Mabel turned back and thanked Susan again, earning a worried smile from the woman.

"He's just tired, is all. Rough night working. Our new apprentice and I will get him home safely." Mabel reassured everyone in the restaurant, who seemed relieved at the excuse. 

Dipper giggled as he leaned up and nuzzled Will's neck. The alpha clenched his jaw as they continued to the car.

"Hey! You!"

Will and Mabel turned to see Pacifica and Gideon run up to them and Mabel groaned.

"Not you two. Seriously, of all times."

"Who are you?" Pacifica looked at Will as he placed Dipper in the back seat. The omega giggled, reaching up to try and pull Will down with him.

"Will. We've met before." 

"Will? Oh!" Realization hit her as she turned to Mabel angrily.

"We want you to set Will free."

"Dipper already broke his chains the other day. He opted to stay." Mabel said simply, folding her arms over her chest. Her gaze turned to Gideon who shook beside Pacifica. She winked, earning a startled yelp from the smaller omega.

"You're using some form of brain control on him!" Pacifica accused, watching Dipper wrap his arms around the demon. Will was blushing, gently attempting to remove the omega's arms on his waist. 

"I can assure you, we're not. We're just trying to get Dipper home." Mabel rolled her eyes. 

"What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like that?" Gideon frowned.

Dipper turned to them and grinned.

"Why, if it isn't the little alpha and her omega friend! What're you doing here, hm?" 

Pacifica's hard look softened, and she stepped closer to the omega. Will quickly stepped in front of her, growling lowly in warning. Pacifica's eyebrows rose as she stepped back, holding her arms in front of her. She suddenly smelled the aggressive scent of the demonic alpha and Gideon whimpered behind her.

"Wait...are you his...?"

"Pacifica! You look lovely today, as always. Are you going to try and overpower me still?" Dipper giggled behind Will, wrapping his arms around the alpha's back as he tried to step out of the car. Will pressed his lips into a hard line as he stopped fighting the omega's hold on him, but put his arm out to block the omega from leaving the car. The girl blushed, her attention turning to Will who only stared at her with his cold blue eye.

"N-No." Pacifica finally answered, taking a step back. 

"Good." Mabel turned on her heel, her eyes resting on Gideon for several moments before breaking and walking around the car. 

"William, get him in the car." Will gently lifted Dipper, scooting him into the car as he slid beside the omega. He shut the door behind him, frowning when the omega curled up to him. He watched Pacifica and Gideon stare at their car in shock as they drove away, then turned his attention back to Dipper who began nuzzling his neck. 

"M-Master?" 

"Mm." Dipper pulled down Will's shirt and began licking at his neck, where the bruise from his bite the other day was healing. Will froze, clenching his jaw as Mabel glanced back at them from the rear view mirror in mild disdain.

"We need to find Stanford. He'll know what's going on." 

Will nodded, watching Dipper giggle beneath him as they quickly neared the shack. Mabel shut the car off once she'd parked it, and Will quickly opened the door and scooped Dipper in his arms. The omega giggled, leaning up to kiss the bottom of the demon's neck. Mabel shut the car door behind them, and they quickly rushed into the shack. Mabel opened the lab door quickly, leaving it open for Will to quickly rush down the steps. A chill was sent down his spine as he entered.

Terrible things happened down here. He could sense it down to his bones.

He stopped quickly, swallowing hard. Mabel growled behind him to make him continue. He forced himself to keep moving, feeling Dipper rest against his chest. 

"Stanford!"

The man quickly emerged from behind the curtains, eyes widening as he quickly approached the demon. 

"What happened?"

"Dipper suddenly started getting tired and then he ended up like this. We don't know what's happening to him." Mabel explained as Stanford directed Will to rest Dipper on the table. The omega whined when Will took a step back, reaching for him.

Stanford watched the gesture curiously, before he started taking out medical equipment. He wrapped a stethoscope around his neck as he grabbed a pen light, checking Dipper's eyes carefully. Dipper whimpered, shying away from the light. Stanford then wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Dipper's arm, checking that. Everything was fine. His pulse was fine. His reflexes were fine. Stanford stood before Dipper, watching Dipper sigh when the demon finally relented and walked close enough for the omega to grab his hand.

Realization hit him.

"Mabel, has he been taking the other pills I gave him?"

"No, not for a few days. He said there was no need because he was waiting for these new ones."

Stanford turned to Will.

"Demon, I need you to growl at him."

"I-I'm s-sorry?" 

"Growl at him. Like you're going to claim him." 

Will turned bright red, staring at Stanford in shock. The man snarled, making the alpha jump and lean in close to the omega. He growled harshly, earning a stifled whimper in response.

"That's what I thought. We need to get him into his room." 

"Stanford, what's happening?"

"Will, get him now. Come on." Stanford commanded, and Will obeyed, quickly scooping up the omega who happily nuzzled into Will's chest. Stanford led the way, with Will and Mabel following closely. He opened the door, quickly pacing up the stairs and opening the omega's room. He commanded Will to put Dipper on the bed, who began clutching his stomach. 

"You're okay, Dipper." Stanford rested his hand over the omega's forehead, nodding. He forced the jacket off him, and then began unbuttoning Dipper's shirt. Mabel watched with worry, standing at the doorway to avoid being in the way. Once Dipper's dress shirt was off, Stanford unbuckled the omega's pants and turned to Will.

"How many years have you been alive?"

"T-Three thousand."

Mabel snapped to Will in shock. The demon only stared at Dipper in concern.

"Good. Then you know already know what's happening here, don't you?" 

Will pressed his lips into a thin line, nodding.

"Wait, what's happening here, Stanford?" Mabel growled, walking into the room. 

"Dipper's going into heat. He hasn't been taking the pills that suppress his omega genes and it came on immediately because of it. Add on the alpha pills and no one would be able to smell the heat come along. It would have been much worse in a half an hour if you were in public and the pills wore off." 

Dipper whined as he curled into the sheets, gripping them tightly. They all glanced at him. 

"Will, if I find out you've done anything to harm him I will gladly ensure your trip back to your dimension will be the most painful thing you've ever experienced." Though Stanford knew harming Dipper would be the last thing on Will's mind. It helped eased his own, though. 

Will stiffened, nodding in obedience. Stanford grabbed Mabel quickly and started to walk out of the room. Mabel opened her mouth to protest but Stanford shot her a warning glare. 

"You will ensure no one comes in and that he doesn't try to escape. Watch him. If he's hungry, you will go down and get him food. Care for his temperature and know I will be watching you." Stanford hissed, glaring at him as he closed the door. 

Will turned back to Dipper curiously. The omega had already kicked off his shoes and socks, and was quickly pushing off his pants. Will could see moisture pooling on his skin as he panted against the blankets. The omega was curling his legs into his chest, whimpering as he began flexing his fingers into the mattress. 

"D-Dipper?"

The omega quickly snapped to him and Will could see him try to focus his vision. He whined, leaning forward to try and grab the alpha. The demon sighed, sitting on the bed and feeling the omega quickly move to straddle the demon. Will felt arms wrap around his torso and Dipper nuzzled his neck.

"Alpha."

Will blushed, wrapping an arm around Dipper's back and allowing the omega to press himself closer to the demon. Sure, he knew that Dipper was in heat, the realization had hit the second he started wrapping himself around the alpha. But he wasn't sure exactly how much Dipper knew about what was going on. As much as he wanted to mate and claim the boy right now, he didn't want the boy to come to regret it later. Demons who forced their mark on their chosen mates...well, they lived a miserable course of existence afterwards. If they even lived. Will felt Dipper begin licking at his mark again and he gently massaged the omega's back. Dipper whined.

"I-I know it h-hurts." 

Dipper rutted against him and he closed his eyes. No, he wouldn't force himself on this omega. He'd waited this long to even be close to Dipper, and he was finally getting somewhere. It was clear Stanford trusted him enough to be alone with him; he had no intention of breaking that trust. He wouldn't do anything Dipper didn't want him to do. 

"A-Alpha, please." Dipper grabbed his hand and forced it down his stomach and under his underwear. Will raised an eyebrow as his hand wrapped around Dipper's dick, slowly pumping it. The omega mewled, nibbling on his neck as Will continued his movements. At the very least, he would help the omega through his heat. 

Dipper whimpered as Will tightened his grip. The demon leaned forward, licking his neck harshly and earning an even louder whine in response. The demon nipped at his neck, but made sure not to break skin. The omega writhed on top of him, and Will could smell the omega's scent slowly fill the air. Ah, that's what Stanford meant. He forced his own hormones down, kissing Dipper on the cheek gently as he quickened his pace. The omega clawed into his clothes as he came, and Will smirked as the liquid covered his hand. He lifted it, licking it clean as Dipper watched with half-lidded eyes. 

Will loved the taste of it, could honestly never get enough. He noticed the omega was already half hard again from the sight. He forced the omega off him and laid him on the bed, pulling his underwear down and began lapping at his dick to clean him off. Dipper gasped, tangling his fingers in the alpha's hair when Will practically swallowed his dick whole. His toes curled as the demon swallowed around him, licking the head of his cock harshly. 

"W-Will, fuck."

"So y-you're not entirely g-gone yet, hm?" Will pulled back slightly to look at Dipper before swallowing him again. Dipper keened, clenching his eyes closed as he felt himself go hard again from Will's tongue pressing against the bottom of his dick. 

Will only hummed, bobbing his head and wrapping a hand tightly around the base. Dipper was squirming, overstimulation making his vision blur as Will continued encouraged him to buck his hips into his mouth. 

If Dipper were honest, he would say he could barely comprehend what was going on. He knew, in a way, that this was his heat coming back tenfold from years of being suppressed. He faintly knew that Will wasn't taking advantage of him like he very well could, and that bothered him slightly. He also knew that be the time this was over, he fully intended to be mated and marked by the alpha. That last part, though, he wasn't entirely sure if that was him or the omega in him wanting that. He just knew that he wanted nothing more than to be Will's in that moment, and fully intended to get his way. 

"A-Alpha, please, I need you." Dipper whimpered when Will pulled back, pumping him with his hand and making him clench his eyes shut again. 

"What d-do you need, master?" 

"I need you to mate me. Please."

Will shook his head. 

"I can't d-do that, master." 

"Yes you can. You've wanted this for a long time haven't you?" Dipper growled.

Will only kept pumping him in response, and Dipper could feel his orgasm coming close again. 

"Please, Will, please?" Dipper begged.

Will only began lapping up the precum that had dribbled down. 

"Are you literally going to...just give me handjobs and blowjobs for the next few days or...are you going to actually follow my orders?" Dipper bit his lower lip as Will sucked on the head of his dick. 

"I'm afraid y-you're not in the right m-mind for me to actually m-mate you." 

"William if you don't mate me I swear to god, I will make sure Stanford sends you back to hell when all of this is over."

Will laughed softly, knowing the threat was entirely hollow. He also knew Dipper wasn't in his right mind, letting his hormones rage on and try to convince him to do something he doubted the omega really wanted if he were 'sober'. He took Dipper's cock in his mouth again, humming as the omega bucked into his mouth. The omega shouted as he came again, and Will swallowed all of it again, again licking the omega clean. 

Dipper panted on the bed, exhaustion slowly creeping up, but the heat in his gut nowhere near settled. He needed to be fucked. And his alpha was right there, torturing him. He was a mixture of emotions, between angry and so goddamn lustful, he would do anything to get the alpha to fuck him. 

"Will, please. Please, I'll do anything."

Will only pulled back after he was sure the omega was clean and looked at Dipper. 

"Do a-anything for what?" 

"You know what. Don't okay games with me." Dipper hissed. 

Will only smirked, running of his hands down Dipper's cock and inserting a finger into the omega's entrance. It was already slick, making his finger slide right in with no resistance. Dipper let out a low whine, throwing his head back as he clutched the blankets beside him. Will began to pump his finger in and out, then quickly made it three, reveling in the fact that each of Dipper's breaths were gasps and whines. Will smirked when he saw the omega was already half hard again. He'd watched omega heats plenty of times, having experienced it himself multiple times in his dimension, but never had he felt so alive when knowing he was the one pleasing this boy. Those whined and whimpers were because of him, and he loved it. 

"Will, please, dear god, just mate me already." 

Instead, Will wrapped his hand around the omega's dick once more, pumping it in time with the fingers that were fucking him. Dipper let out a pained growl, his dick hard but he ground against Will's fingers in frustration, trying to get them to fill him more but getting no satisfaction. That's it. 

Dipper scooted away quickly, pushing the demon back onto his back on the floor, climbing over him and nipping at his neck as he began to unbuckle Will's belt. The demon let out a startled yelp at the movement, moving to stop the omega. Dipper growled in response, and Will froze, watching Dipper quickly pull his dick out from his slacks. He moaned, having ignored the fact that he was incredibly hard from pleasing the omega. Dipper sat up as he held his dick, forcing himself on it, and both moaned loudly when Will's dick slid in with an incredible amount of resistance. The demon clenched his jaw, feeling the omega's walls clench around his dick. He was slowly losing control and he could feel tears prickle at the sides of his eyes from the pleasure. Dipper whined as he finally began moving, riding the demon and letting out satisfied whimpers every time the demon's dick slid back into him. He looked at Will who was forcing himself to remain absolutely still. Dipper growled. No, he wasn't going to do this. He was his. 

Dipper leaned down again, letting out a startled yelp when the tip of Will's dick brushed against his prostate. He saw stars for a moment before biting down harshly again on Will's neck where the last bite mark was, and the demon gasped. Dipper could feel the alpha buck his hips slightly, and he smirked. He would win this. He began lapping up the blood that gently pooled at the surface of the skin, and he ground his hips down again harshly, listening to the strained whined from Will. Still, the demon refused to move more than the small, restrained bucks in his hips. Dipper growled in frustration. 

"Mate me, William. That is a command." Dipper growled, watching the demon clench his eye shut. 

Again, nothing. Dipper was growing angry and frustrated. He began pumping his own dick as he continued to grind against Will. He knew that if nothing else worked, this would. He felt himself clench around the alpha's dick as he neared his own orgasm, allowing himself to whimper and whine loudly. He looked down to see Will watch him with a piercing blue eye, pants escaping his mouth as his hips moved a little more into his own. And suddenly Dipper moved a little too forward, and Will had bucked his hips at the right time, and Dipper was seeing stars again as the hand on his dick was replaced with Will's.

And suddenly the alpha had lost all control and forced Dipper on his back, fucking him harshly against the floor as his other hand pumped him just as roughly. And Dipper was shouting against Will's harsh growls as he was pushed against the wall, grasping at anything to steady himself as each thrust hit his prostate. Will's possessive growls filled the room, making Dipper's gut clench and suddenly he was coming, harder than he'd ever experienced before, white blurring his vision completely. The hand on his dick had been removed as he heard William howl, and felt the alpha fill him. But the demon didn't stop, instead continued to fuck him and he gasped as it began to hurt, as overstimulation took over and he felt tears prickle at his eyes.

"W-Wait-"

William growled, forcing the omega to clamp his mouth shut as the alpha continued to fuck him, continued to abuse his prostate. Dipper clenched his jaw as he clenched onto a blanket that had fallen onto the floor, and he was whining loudly with every rough thrust. He felt Will grab his dick again, pumping him harshly and earning another strangled yelp from Dipper. It was too much, and Dipper was pushing himself against the wall to steady himself as the alpha growled. And suddenly his dick was hard again, and the thrusts were wanted by his body again, and the alpha purred against him as Dipper was filled again with a hardened dick. 

But it was still raw and sensitive, making Dipper mewl and whine as the alpha began licking his neck harshly. Everything was overstimulated and he couldn't move. 

"Ready?"

Dipper looked at the demon to see his normally soft blue eyes were a hard red, and a part of his heart stopped as he tried to pull away. Will laughed harshly revealing terribly sharp fangs as he forced the omega still, making another harsh lick against Dipper's neck. The omega froze in fear. 

"Will, stop, wait-I don't-"

And suddenly the red had faded into blue and Will had froze completely. The demon pulled away completely, eye wide as worry overcame him. He felt tears fall as he looked down at himself, half naked and wrinkled and at the strange contortion that Dipper was in on the floor. It was like he'd just woken up from a trance, and he was absolutely horrified at what he saw. 

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, master. I c-can't-"

Dipper frowned, watching the demon quickly scramble up and zip his pants up. The demon quickly made to leave, his face red as he left the omega to stare after him as the door closed. Dipper frowned, already missing the loss of the demon but fear clenched his chest as the memory of the terrifying demon before him played in his mind. 

He knew that the demon wouldn't harm him, but it didn't stop the fear that had lodged itself in his stomach when he had seen this other side of Will. He forced himself to crawl to his bed, feeling his hormones settle slightly as he slipped into sleep. 

The door had cracked open a few hours later, and Dipper turned to see a stiffened Will gently place a tray of food on his night stand. The demon was expressionless, as he turned to leave. Dipper opened his mouth to stop the demon, but Will quickly closed the door behind him. Dipper frowned, looking at the food on the table and groggily moved to eat it. His gut was already warming up again, but he closed his eyes instead, curling up and falling asleep again. 

When he woke up again a few hours later, his body was hot and he was sweating. He groaned, holding his head as a headache started forming. He was alone in his room, and the scent of Will had long faded. He tried to move but his muscles were stiff, and he ended up just laying in bed. His breathing were in heavy pants and he wiped sweat from his face as pain began forming in his stomach. He wanted Will. He wanted his alpha. He tried summoning the demon, something he'd learned to do a short while after they'd become close. 

Will appeared in the room then, and immediately froze at the building scent from Dipper.

"Will, come here."

"I-I don't think I should."

Dipper frowned. The sight of the alpha had made him a little fearful at first, but it slowly melted into guilt as Will refused to look him in the eye. 

"Come here."

Will didn't move. 

"Will, please?" 

Will stiffened but took slow, cautious steps toward the omega. He sat on the edge of the bed furthest away from Dipper, his hands in his lap as he stared at the ground. Dipper crawled forward, carefully leaning forward and nuzzling the demon's shoulder. Will remained frozen against Dipper's movements. The omega sighed.

"I'm sorry for before."

"Y-You shouldn't be the one to a-apologize, I-I'm sorry." Will continued to stare at the floor. 

Dipper whimpered softly, clutching his stomach as the pain shot through his spine. Will frowned, slowly leaning Dipper down and rubbing his back. He noticed the sweat, pulling a towel he'd left from when he came earlier off the shelf and gently wiping the sweat off Dipper's skin. The omega relaxed under Will, pressing himself against the alpha. He realized he was still naked as he curled onto the alpha's clothed lap, but he only pressed his face into Will's neck. It was cool, and his hands clutched Will's clothes. Will ran his hand through Dipper's sweaty hair, earning a soft purr from omega. 

"Just g-go to sleep, D-Dipper." 

Dipper shook his head. He knew he couldn't. He felt tension coil in his gut as he began nipping at Will's neck again. The demon slid his hands under Dipper, carefully lifting him and putting him on the bed. Dipper quickly grabbed on to him in response, clutching the demon to make sure he wouldn't leave. Will frowned as he held the towel in his hand, snapping his fingers. Ice filled the small towel, and he wrapped it and gently rested it on Dipper's forehead. Dipper shut his eyes and relaxed as Will gently laid him down again. 

"Will?"

"Y-Yes, master?"

"Stay here. Please. Don't worry about what happened before. It doesn't matter, okay?"

The demon nodded, still holding the ice to Dipper's forehead as he rested beside the omega. His guilt kept him check, and he forced control over his human form as the omega curled up to him. Will brushed hair out of Dipper's face with his free hand. He knew the omega was about to go through another round, but he would stay with Dipper until it came to that. His need to claim had been forced down, and he just massaged Dipper's stomach to soothe some of the pain that he could tell was building there. Dipper whined as he eventually forced the hand around his dick again. Will began pumping him, listening to the soft pants from Dipper again. 

The next few days were relatively the same pattern, though Will refused to go any farther than handjobs and blowjobs for the omega, leaving when Dipper had insisted on more. Eventually the omega's heat faded, but Will's uneasiness around Dipper had stayed strong. When Dipper was sure he was okay again, he frowned at the way he smelled and went to shower. Will had long left his room, attending to Mabel's chores and avoiding him. After a cold shower, Dipper sighed as he buttoned his shirt on and reveled in wearing clothes again. He stared at himself in the mirror, his stoic nature back but his mind racing.

He needed to talk to Will about what had happened. 

He walked out of the bathroom to see the demon walking down the hallway carrying laundry, and Will quickly turned his attention to the floor as he walked past the omega. 

"William."

"I-I'm sorry, master, the mistress demanded this be done right now." 

"William-"

The blue haired demon continued forward, practically running, down the stairs. Dipper shook his head.

This might be harder than he thought.


	9. Better Outrun My Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* So the chapter titles have shifted because there's a shifting of gears. I know this has been a long time in coming and I'm so sorry about that! I promise I will finish this fic (I lay awake at night thinking about how this hasn't been finished) so don't worry! It shall be done!

Dipper lazily stared at the girl in front of him. He really just wanted to go home, but Pacifica had made that fairly difficult. She's been trying alpha commands on him for the past five minutes with no luck whatsoever.

"Are you done?"

"Why isn't this working?" He watched her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Because I'm not whatever you think I am." He stated simply as he gripped the strap of his backpack with one hand. 

"But-with that demon and-and the other day-"

"I had a fever and just had to be taken home." He sighed as he glanced over to his car. He'd really like to leave, especially after practically disproving the omega theory in front of both Pacifica and Gideon for five minutes now. It was amusing at first, but now it was just pathetic. 

"Ah, and about Will." His expression turned dark. "Stay away from him."

"Why?" Pacifica quickly bit back. "Afraid he'll side with us?"

"Paz..." Gideon whimpered quietly. This really wasn't a good idea.

"He had a chance to side with you and he didn't. I'm asking that you stay away from him because he tends to get unsettled whenever you're around."

"Because you have him under some kind of mind control!" Pacifica growled back. 

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" Dipper smirked. 

"You...you've mated him? Or tricked him into doing so!"

Dipper stared at her for a few seconds before breaking out into loud guffaws. Gideon cowered even more behind the female alpha, eyes wide in fear as they watched Dipper wipe his eyes.

"Oh, that's good, Southeast." He continued to smile at them. "Unfortunately, I'll have to disprove that little theory of yours. Neither of us have any mate marks. Also, you wound me, thinking I would forcibly mate someone. I'm a little more chivalrous than that, don't you think?"

He used that same smoldering look he always did, watching her face brighten in embarrassment. 

"Oh, and Gideon."

The white-haired omega looked at Dipper skeptically. He smirked.

"Mabel's looking forward to your little get-together."

The omega squeaked as Dipper turned on his heel smoothly. 

"If you wanted to date me so bad, Pacifica, I would have recommend trying a method other than accusing me of such things." He called jokingly over his shoulder as he left them at the town center. "But I guess it's too late for that now, isn't it?"

He laughed when he heard her growl in frustration. 

Good, he got one thing done. He was thankful Stanford had adjusted his medication and that his body had finally worked with it. With those dumb kids off his back for now, it left him to stop worrying about being in public, as well as of people thinking he was an omega. He smiled at one of the townspeople brightly and they smiled back. Oh, today was a very good day indeed.

The next thing was to talk to William. The demon had been very effective in avoiding him the past few days and it was really beginning to annoy him. How was it that they lived in the same living space, but he hadn't been around the demon long enough to even utter a single word. He'd even tried to call on Will, but that had failed as well. So, he was trying a new method. 

He would corner the damn creature. 

When he arrived home, he was careful to enter the manor quietly. By this time, Mabel would be making Will clean dishes. He could hear the tell-tale sounds of the water and dishes clinking together, so he carefully walked forward to see Will's back facing him. Will stiffened suddenly before whipping around to look at him. 

"Stay." Dipper growled quickly, knowing the demon would try to teleport elsewhere in the house. Will whimpered as he pressed his back against the counter. He watched Dipper carefully stalk forward, never breaking their eye contact. He was treating the demon like a feral animal, with every step being ready to tackle the demon to the ground if he tried to make a run for it.

"You've been disobeying me lately." 

"I-I...I've b-been cleaning."

"William, you've been avoiding me." He states simply, watching Will slowly inch to the side away from him. "Like you're trying to do right now."

"N-No..." 

He quickly closed the remaining space, landing both his hands on either sides of the demon against the counter, trapping him in his arms. The demon stiffened and looked down, clenching his eyes shut as Dipper invaded his space.

"What happened to wanting me to be your mate, huh? Was it just a lie?"

"N-No! Not at all!" Will quickly squeaked but he remained stiff.

"Then what is it? You want me, don't you?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Then?"

"B-But...but it..."

The omega stared at Will expectingly. 

"I-It's...it's a process and..."

"Process?"

"Y-Yes and I don't...you almost got hurt and..."

"Will-"

"I-I didn't mean to scare you and-"

"William-"

"I didn't mean to force anything on you and just-"

"Will!" Dipper snapped. Will flinched and cowered. The omega sighed as he stared at the alpha in front of him.

He seemed nothing like an alpha, except in those few moments that he had been dominate, had been...demonic. But the demon in front of him was a whimpering, cowering mess that looked like he wanted to do nothing more than run. 

"I want to be your mate."

Will's eyes widened as he turned to Dipper, but they weren't of excitement or giddiness, no, they were of terror. He watched Will swallow thickly before looking for any excuse to escape. Dipper slammed his hands against the counter again, making Will jump. 

"Did you hear me or do I need to repeat myself?"

"I-I-I-" He watched the demon almost hyperventilate and he sighed. 

"Sit down." He commanded, helping Will to slide to the ground. Will trembled under him, wrapping his arms around his legs to clutch them closer to his chest. Dipper kneeled before him, resting hands over Will's arms in an attempt to comfort the soft creature. 

"I'm sorry for before. I wasn't thinking clearly because of my heat, but..." He cleared his throat as Will continued to look at him. "But I meant it when I said I wanted you to mate me and I mean it now. I want you to be my alpha." 

Dipper watched a blush spread across the demon's cheeks. Will nibbled on his lower lip before looking at him. 

"So, would you like to tell me the process?"

That blush darkened. Will, in complete and utter honesty, had accepted death. After seeing Dipper's horrified face that one time, it haunted him. So, he'd accepted that he only had a little while left to live, and that was okay. As long as he never hurt the omega again. But here Dipper was, staring at him and waiting for him to say yes. Waiting for him to explain this process that he'd, admittedly, made up to deter the human. 

"U-Um..."

How long had he waited for this? How many years? But the thought of Dipper faking it was even more terrifying, because not only would he die, he would die a gruesome, painful death. He'd already almost risked that, and he'd rather just die of loneliness. 

"I-I don't know...if w-we should..."

"Oh? And why's that?"

Will didn't even really know. He'd...technically mated the omega already. They were just one bite away from being mates, and he was one mark away from being bound to the human for life. There was no doubt, he fell for the human a long time ago. But looking at the chains, thinking about the life he was living, he didn't know what would happen after this. What was the next step? What would happen when Dipper was given the knowledge of the universe? To all his powers? He watched the human sigh.

"Look, I know we have a lot of things we need to work on." 

A hand cupped his cheek.

"But I'm willing to risk it if you are. And I would be willing to make a deal with you."

Will's eyebrows rose as he shifted his legs to the floor. 

"I know you demons like to make deals. I've been doing a little bit of research. So," Dipper held his hand between them, "I'll make a deal with you. You be my mate and follow my orders, give yourself to me completely and never leave my side, and I will remove those shackles and allow you to roam freely."

Will's mouth hung open slightly as his eye went between Dipper's eyes to his hand and then back up. 

"A...d-deal?"

"A deal."

Will hadn't made a deal in years. And this...this promised his freedom. And a mate. He watched Dipper's expression as he clasped the human's hand. 

"O-Okay." 

His blood drummed as the magic flowed within him. He watched Dipper remove his hand to snap his fingers and the shackles were removed from him. He was free. He was really, truly free. Dipper stood then, holding his hand out for him. He swallowed and took it, allowing the human to hoist him up. 

"We'll do this the right way." 

"W-What?"

"I'm taking you out, and then we'll hold up your end of the bargain later tonight."

"W-What about the m-mistress? I have chores I-I haven't finished."

"She'll understand." Dipper waved nonchalantly as he dragged him out of the kitchen. "I'll tell her."

"Wh-What about the others?"

"Stanford has been expecting this." Will shivered and Dipper have him a weird look. "And Stanley won't care."

"W-Wait." He stopped suddenly, forcing Dipper to stop as well. The human turned to watch him curiously. "U-Um..."

He took a deep breath. 

"Y-You'll be giving up any other possible mate."

"That's not a problem."

"I...um..." He fidgeted slightly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. I don't need anyone else." Dipper stepped closer, their chests nearly touching as he tilted his head slightly. "Do you think I would have allowed any of what we did if I wanted someone else?"

Will hadn't realized he stopped breathing until his body forced him to inhale. Dipper smirked at him, and he shook his head in response. He held his breath again when Dipper leaned forward and brushed their noses together. He could practically feel the heat from his blush spread to his ears. 

"Wh-What about...Pacifica and G-Gideon?"

"What about them?" The omega hummed as he rested his forehead against Will's.

"A-Aren't you...d-don't you like Pacifica?"

Dipper chuckled softly.

"No, definitely not."

"A-And the other girls in t-town?"

"Will."

He stared into Dipper's eyes. His heart thumped softly in his chest, and he could feel his magic swirling in his gut. 

"I've chosen you as my alpha. No one, and I mean no one, will change my mind about that."

Will felt a shy smile spread across his face and the human gave him a smug smirk. He felt a hand slip into his own, intertwining their fingers and he was amazed. This...this was holding hands. This was...being with his human. His chest felt light and suddenly, things didn't feel so terrifying anymore. 

Dipper leaned forward and kissed him softly. 

It was different, it was all different, and Will didn't mind it. Soon, Dipper wouldn't smell like an alpha, pretending to be something he wasn't. No, soon he'd be Will's. After years of pining and hoping. 

They heard creaking and broke apart just in time to see the door to the basement open. Stanford looked exhausted and...covered in blood. Will's eyes widened in horror but Dipper remained unfazed next to him, still holding his hand loosely. The man looked down to where they were joined and smirked before patting Dipper on the shoulder and walking past them. 

He didn't know what that meant, but he tried not to think about it too much. The basement door shut on its own, shushing the uncomfortable sounds of machinery and creaks downstairs. He shuddered when he thought about what went on down there, knowing Dipper's suppressants were definitely not the only thing the man experimented with. He turned to Dipper, who was already staring back at him. 

"Ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah."

His eyes rested on their still-joined hands. Even as they walked out of the manor, Dipper didn't ask him to change into his other form, nor did he tell him to hide or stop touching him. No, Dipper held his hand freely and unabashedly as he walked them to the car. 

"W-What if someone sees?"

"Mm, I do believe we told everyone you were our butler, so it should be fine." 

"I-It won't be weird...?"

"I think not." 

His hand was taken again when they were in the car, but when he looked at Dipper, the human seemed unfazed. As if it were perfectly natural. He guessed he had a lot to learn about human romance. Yet...he loved how warm Dipper's hand was. 

He reveled in the freedom he'd felt with the loss of his shackles. Somehow, everything felt right for once. 

He nibbled on his lower lip as his mind drifted to what would happen later. Sure, they'd done things but...somehow he still had that nervously giddy feeling at the thought. His very own mate! And maybe, just maybe, he'd be treated differently once he was Dipper's mate, too. Mabel might stop scaring him and forcing him to do chores (probably not).

Maybe Dipper would answer his questions about his family and his past. About his life before Will had started watching him. He had so many questions. 

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: I haven't been able to find out why when I update this fic it doesn't show up in the list so I'm sorry about that! If anyone knows how to fix it I'd be really grateful!


End file.
